A New Destiny
by Hokuto Ulrik
Summary: What would happen if Tails were to find a Stargate and come to Earth? Throw in Fem Tails, shake well, garnish with a little lemony goodness and see what comes out. Please read and review. Complete until SG-7 is finished.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within.

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Down the Rabbit Hole…_**

_Mobius, 12 years ago_

Miles Prower (Tails to his friends) was hiking through the woods somewhere on Mobius to investigate some ruins he noticed while flying the Freedom Fighter Special on a routine reconnaissance mission for the Freedom Fighters a few days earlier. After much persuasion, he finally got permission from Sally to go and check them out to see if there were any ancient weapons that could be used in the ongoing war with Dr. Robotnik and his horde of killing machines. As Tails made his way to the ruins he let his mind wander.

'_Everyone is starting to suspect that I am hiding something. I really should tell them but I really don't want to be abandoned again. I know that I could hold my own for a while but it would eventually get to the point where I could not continue fighting.'_ The young kitsune thought as he unzipped his field jacket to relieve some of the heat that was building up against his torso.

After a few hours of searching, Tails finally finds what appears to be the entrance to the facility.

"Cheyenne Mountain Complex?" Tails read off the entrance to the tunnel above him. "I wonder if this was some kind of human military base before the planet was gene bombed all those years ago." He mused as he unzipped his rucksack to retrieve a powerful flashlight and began to make his way into the tunnel. "Well, let's see what secrets this place holds."

The young kitsune searches the tunnel looking for any opening he could find to the interior of the mountain. He is amazed that the tunnel has held up so well through the generations.

'_They must have been expecting a very big bomb when they built this place. It could probably withstand a nuclear strike. What was going on when they built it?_' Tails thought as he slowly made his way deeper into the tunnel. He eventually reached the end of the tunnel, seeing a massive steel door at least two and a half feet thick and about 20 feet high.

'_I guess they really wanted to make sure the people in this base were safe from anything._' He thought to himself as he got closer to the door. "Hmmm? Either they got caught with the front door open by the gene bomb or I'm not the first one to discover this place." Tails said as he slipped through the opening left between the massive door and its frame.

As Tails makes his way through the upper levels of the facility he comes across a control room with dozens of abandoned computer terminals and the largest monitor he had ever laid eyes on.

'_I wonder what this room was used for'_ he mused as he made his way towards what appeared to be elevators. Upon reaching the doors he sees one set that is stuck open with no car visible. He beams his light into the shaft and looking up he spies several severed cables. '_Huh I guess nature and time got to the cables_.' Tails thought as he spun his namesakes up and began to hover slowly and carefully making his way into the abandoned shaft.

He carefully descends down the shaft until he goes about ten stories down into the bowels of the mountain and comes across the ruined elevator car. It appeared that the impact of the car had knocked the doors into the hallway beyond and smashed the car until it was unrecognizable.

Tails carefully hovered into the tunnel and began his search anew. As he made his way through the maze of tunnels he spied yet another open elevator door. This time the car was still in place and the lights inside were on.

'_Does this part of the facility still have power and if so how much else still has power?_' He thought as he carefully made his way into the car. He looked at the control panel and saw that the facility had twenty eight 'sub-levels.'

Taking in a deep breath, Tails hit the one for sub-level 27, figuring that 28 was storage of some kind. The elevator slowly made its way down to the desired floor, protesting as its aging wires bore its weight for the first time in a very long time. After a harrowing journey the elevator arrived at its destination, allowing a slightly green around the gills Tails to exit.

'_There has got to be an easier way to get down here_.' He thought as he looked around the halls, which were lit by still burning fluorescent lighting. As he made his way through the halls he noticed some signs on the walls that were written, strangely enough, in ENGLISH.

'_Wait we speak an ancient language?_' Tails thought with a look of surprise on his face. 'Then _again it makes sense since our culture evolved in the ashes of theirs._' He surmised as he followed the arrows toward a briefing room of some kind.

Upon reaching the room he came across a large wooden table with around a dozen chairs spread around it. On the far wall from the door he just entered, there was an insignia of some kind with three large letters emblazoned across its face.

"S..G..A.. hmm I wonder what that is supposed to stand for." Tails wondered aloud as he made his way to a set of windows off to his left. As he approached the windows he realized that a steel shutter covered them. Looking around for the controls he spied a large red button next to the window frame on the wall to his right. Tails walked over to the button and pressed it.

The centuries old motors groaned in protest but slowly brought the shield away from the windows. As the shutter rose, Tails saw a very strange object in the room below.

In the room below there stood a large metallic ring with what appeared to be 37 symbols engraved onto its surface. There were what appeared to be seven lights lining the outer edge of the ring in even intervals around the circumference.

After several minutes, Tails tore his eyes away from the device to search the floor below to see if there were some clues as to what the strange ring was. As he made his way down the spiral staircase to his right, a control room lined with super computers came into view, all of which appeared to be in working order.

In the center of the room there was what appeared to be a star map with a targeting device mounted on two arms. Several of the stars had an alpha numeric designation next to it with a strange symbol in the center which the targeting device was currently centered on. Tails walked slowly over to one of the terminals overlooking the room below and saw a digital version of the ring on the screen with a light slowly pulsating in the center.

He experimentally pushed one of the buttons on the keyboard in front of the monitor and all hell broke loose. The room began to shake and the inner ring with the symbols began to spin at a high rate of speed.

On the monitor, Tails saw the display change to one showing the ring with seven boxes next to it. The ring stopped momentarily and a device at the top of ring opened and closed causing one of the seven lights to come on and a symbol appeared in the monitor and went to the first box. This continued for a couple of moments until there were 6 lights illuminated and 6 boxes filled on the monitor.

Tails watched as the last symbol, the same one he saw on the star map came into view on the screen. Then as the seventh chevron locked into place, there was a strange metallic noise followed by a loud whoosh as a burst of what looked like water burst from the center of the ring before calming into a semi smooth surface. Tails turned and ran down into the room below to investigate this phenomenon closer.

As Tails slowly made his way up the ramp, he suddenly realized what he was seeing.

"This shouldn't be possible. This device allows for the creation of a stable wormhole. How were the humans all those centuries ago able to create something like this and why did they build it? More importantly, where does it lead?" Tails wondered aloud as he observed something he had only heard of during his school days after Elias Acorn became king.

"The power this device requires must be enormous." The young kitsune said as he pondered what to do next.

Should he go through the ring or should he go back and get the others?

_'If I went back and told the others they would probably tell me that I shouldn't be messing with things that I don't understand and that I should stay far away from this place because I could get hurt. If that were to happen Robotnik would get his hands on this device and cause god only knows how much trouble. I doubt that they would miss me if I went through and came right back.'_ Tails thought.

With a nod to himself he took the first step of the rest of his life as he went through the ring. As soon as he stepped through the ring however the wormhole collapsed leaving the room in silence. The computers in the control room then resumed their silent vigil over the room below. The only questions were: where did the young kitsune go and did he survive the trip.

But more importantly, will he be able to return to his family and friends on Mobius?

* * *

Tails: What the hell? What was that thing and where did I go?

Hokuto: Hush Tails. All will be explained soon.

A/N Please read and review. I very much need to know how well I did. I promise to reveal what happened to Tails in the next chapter.

Tails: you better. And you had better not turn me into a girl!!

Hokuto:…

Tails: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Hokuto: You'll have to wait until the next chapter like the readers

Tails: Damn you.

Hokuto: Too late man, too late


	2. Back to the Beginning

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture.

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Back to the Beginning_**

Somewhere in the Colorado Mountains 2011

Major Kerra T. Prower was sitting in front of her computer typing away at a furious pace. Displayed on the monitor in front of her was a complex computer code that was flying up the screen faster than most people could track.

Major Prower was not most people.

She has an IQ of over 300, and in the past has served Stargate Command well as a technical specialist that could reverse engineer any kind of alien tech that any of the many SG teams brought back through the gate. When she wasn't off world with SG-1 or performing rescue missions that required her unique set of skills, you could find her in her lab; either working her fingers to the bone or collapsed over her workbench in exhaustion.

"Finally finished. Let's see how it looks this time." Kerra said with a smile as she entered the commands to initialize the program she had spent the better part of a month writing and fine tuning.

In the ceiling of her lab, a holo projector that she had reverse engineered from the Asgard technology that she had studied aboard an Asgard ship warmed and projected the end result of all her hard work was standing before her, in a manner of speaking.

The hologram opened its eyes as its form became sharper. It took the form of a snow white, two-tailed anthropomorphic vixen with stunning blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Aura. How might I assist you today Major Prower?"

"Well first off, you can drop the servant act. I know that I didn't include that in your programming." Kerra replied with a smirk.

"What can I say? I take after some of your more charming personality quirks." Aura replied with a smirk of her own.

"That's more like it. Now, Aura can you run a diagnostic on the dialing computer please? No messing with the programming either. If you think it can work better, let me know and I'll see if we can make the modifications." Kerra said in the motherly tone she took on when one of her creations got a little out of line.

'_Be better to nip it in the bud before she causes any trouble'_ Kerra thought.

"Yes mother." Aura replied rolling her eyes as she dedicated a very small part of her run time to running a complete and thorough check of the dialing computer in less than a second.

"The dialing computer is in proper working order, though it is not operating at its peak efficiency. I have come up with some possible changes that would speed up the dialing procedure and reduce the time it takes to get a match to an incoming IDC." Aura replied with the results of her scan.

"Very good Aura. I wasn't expecting any less from you." Kerra replied.

"I would say not, considering what you went through to make me." Aura replied

She was right. Kerra had several clones of her brain made using the Asgard cloning technology. As it was just her brain, she didn't have to worry about the problem of diminishing returns that the Asgard had to worry about when cloning an entire body.

She then used the counterpart to the Asgard cloning tech to transfer her memories and neural patterns to the cloned brains. Only one had survived the process.

That brain then became the basis for Aura. So, in some respects, Kerra was Aura's mother like Zeus was Athena's father.

Aura was different than any artificial intelligence that the SGC had ever come across. She was a "smart" AI. This meant that she could learn and adapt her programming to fit whatever situation she would be placed in.

Kerra had included the best intrusion software that had come down the pipeline from the CIA, NID, ONI, and other intelligence agencies in Aura's basic programming. Kerra figured that if Aura was as good as she was at figuring out problems, the programs would be unrecognizable and she could make a small mint selling them back to the agencies that she had 'acquired' them from.

There was, however, a price for Aura's intelligence. Eventually the neural pathways that made up her memory matrix would begin to cross and overlap causing her to loss control of her basic functions. Essentially, she would quite literally think herself to death.

However since she was the first AI of her kind, Kerra had no idea how long Aura would last. It could be years, it could be months, and she had no real way of telling.

Just then Kerra heard someone coming down the hall way towards her lab. Judging from the pace of the footfalls she could tell who it was before the even came in the door.

"Hey Daniel. What cha need?" Kerra asked as she reached for her uniform blouse and a hair tie.

"Ummm…General Hammond needs all of us in the briefing room." Dr. Daniel Jackson replied, a little stunned that Kerra knew it was him before he had even said a word. "How did you know it was me coming to see you?" He asked as Kerra pulled her golden blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Did you think my ears just framed my face?" Kerra asked him as she walked through the door to the elevators.

It seems that a description of Major Prower is in order. For starters, she isn't human. Not even close. She is an anthropomorphic fox. She is six feet tall, with golden fur covering her body. She has a definitely feminine physique with curves that could go on for miles, as one of the airman that worked at the SGC had noted while she was in earshot. Which due to the fact of her being lupine, is quite far.

Needless to say that airman wound up in the infirmary with a large bag of ice on his groin.

The hair on her head is a golden blonde, like the fur on the rest of her body, with red highlights towards the ends and extends just past her shoulders when she has it down, with the exception of a group of three bangs that extend up from her forehead that refuse to lay down, no matter how much gel, mousse, and hairspray she tries to use to keep them down.

She has brilliant sapphire eyes that seem to sparkle with an inquisitive light, always questing for the next big challenge, whether it is in the lab or on the battlefield.

The most defining feature about Major Kerra Prower is the fact that she has two tails instead of one. Even on her home planet she is an oddity.

She also has the ability to spin her tails like a helicopter rotor and fly at speeds that can usually only be reached by jet fighters.

In fact when she met the first person that befriended her and didn't treat her like a freak, she was given the nickname "Tails".

That's right Major Kerra T. Prower is actually Miles "Tails" Prower. The chosen one whose destiny is to save the multiverse from destruction.

This however changed when she came through the Stargate 12 years ago. When she came through the gate on Earth she was captured and interrogated by personnel from every intelligence agency in the US. Then she was transferred to the custody of the Office of Naval Intelligence.

While there she was experimented upon and was basically a guinea pig for their research. However there was one scientist who took the young kit into her charge.

This doctor told Kerra about a program she was working on to create super soldiers to help defend her country in the event of another world war and the anarchy that would follow. She wanted Kerra to be the first in what she hoped to be a long line of proud warriors.

Kerra agreed. She then underwent months of surgeries that reinforced her skeletal structure, increased her muscle density, along with her vision, hearing and reaction times. By the end of it she could run at speeds in excess of MACH 1 for extended periods, and when she took flight she could easily reach MACH 3 and maintain it for nearly an hour before having to land.

It was then that she was betrayed by the ONI brass. Using alien technology that was recovered from the crash at Roswell, they forced her into a human form and blocked out her memories as well as hindering her augmentations and her intellect.

That is until three years ago. Kerra had joined the United States Air Force when she was 19 because going to college like her adoptive parents wanted her to was extremely boring. She wound up becoming a transportation airman and while on her second deployment performing convoys in Iraq, it happened.

She was the lead vehicle commander on that fateful mission to Baghdad International Airport. Her tractor trailer had just come onto the main supply route when a massive IED went off underneath her truck.

That was when everything came back. Due to the adrenaline that was pumping through her system, everything around her had slowed down to a snail's pace. She grabbed her rifle as well as her driver's weapon and her driver. Then hoping against hope, she said two words that changed her life.

Chaos Control

She still doesn't understand how or why it worked. She figured it was due to the fact that she had been able to harness the powers of the Chaos Emeralds before to go into her super form, Turbo Tails.

Either way she managed to save both herself and her driver by causing them to warp into the gate room of the SGC. After many interrogations by SGC personnel, the commander of the program, Major General George Hammond made a fateful decision.

He called in some favors that were owed to him by officers at Air Force Personnel Command and had them create a service record for Kerra. Needless to say there was a nice deposit to her bank account the next month from all the back pay she was owed.

Hammond also made her a member of his flagship team SG-1 when he realized that her unique skills could help them in their fight with the Goauld.

He was not disappointed. Two weeks after going on her first mission she had reverse engineered all of the Goauld tech that had been recovered up to that point. She had also helped iron the wrinkles that were holding back the X-302 and X-303 projects improving the performance and armaments of the two programs.

When she joined the SGC she told Hammond that while her first priority was to Earth, she wanted to find her way home. Hammond agreed with her and issued orders to all of his teams to be on the lookout for peoples that were similar to Kerra.

That was three years ago.

Three years of searching and still no leads as to the gate address for Mobius.

Kerra and Daniel finally reached the briefing room giving greeting to General Hammond and the other members of SG-1.

First there was Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill. He was a former Special Forces officer who led the first mission through the Stargate to Abydos. To Kerra it was amazing that he was still in the military with all of the demons he had in his past. His son Charlie accidentally killing himself with his dad's gun, then his wife leaving him while he was on Abydos. In Kerra's opinion, it was only a matter of time before her good natured CO had a breakdown due to all the bad shit that had happened to him.

Then there was Major Samantha "Sam" Carter. When Kerra first joined SG-1 there was some hostility between the two. Usually it was subtle, but on one occasion, it resulted in one of the labs being nearly destroyed. Then after a mission that went south almost as soon as they went through the gate, resulting in Kerra keeping a cool head to allow SG-1 to escape from one of the System Lord Apophis's strongholds, Sam developed a newfound respect for the vixen.

The last member of SG-1 was the Jaffa, Teal'c. He was the former first prime of Apophis until Jack was able to convince him that he could help him to free his kind from the slavery that the Goauld had forced upon them. Even to the other members of SG-1 that have know him for several years, his is still much of an enigma.

Once Kerra and Daniel sat down at the briefing table, Hammond motioned for Sam to start the briefing.

"This is the planet we have designated P9X-193. We were able to establish a wormhole earlier today, after which we sent a MALP through. This is what it sent back." Sam said as she opened a file on the plasma screen.

On the screen you could see the telemetry from the MALP camera in all of its usual quality. Meaning it was exceptionally grainy and prone to fuzzing out at the most inopportune times.

What made everyone drop whatever was in their hands and sit up straighter was the fact that they were looking at an exact copy of their gate room.

"Sam, are you sure that this is right? I mean that looks like the gate room down stairs." Daniel said after regaining the ability to speak.

"Yes Daniel this is exactly what the MALP sent back. Nobody knows what to make of it." Sam replied with a shrug.

"I know what to make of it."

All eyes turned towards Kerra, who was smiling and on the verge of tears.

"Then would you mind enlightening us?" Jack asked her.

"Yes sir. Everyone, we just found Mobius." Kerra replied with a smile.

"Are you sure Major?" Hammond asked

"Yes sir I am. That looks exactly like the gate room in the Cheyenne Mountain on Mobius." Kerra replied.

"Hmmm. I see. Major Carter what did the MALP say about the atmospheric readings?" Hammond asked

"All indications are that this planet has both Earth normal gravity and the same atmospheric composition of Earth." Sam told her superior.

"I see. All right, you have a go. You will leave at 0800 tomorrow. Make all necessary preparations for the mission. Jack, I'm going to give Prower tactical command of the mission since she knows the lay of the land. But that doesn't mean that you can't step in when you need to. Is that understood Major Prower?"

"Yes sir. I'll try to go easy on Colonel O'Neill." Kerra replied with a smile.

"Alright. As long as no one else has anything, you're dismissed." Hammond said standing up and returning to his office.

"So Kerra, what do you think we will need to take with us for this mission?" Jack asked the vixen.

"I'll make sure everything is ready sir. You guys will just have to worry about bringing your usual gear. I'll take care of getting anything else we might need." Kerra replied.

"Alright, then I guess we'll be seeing you in the morning then." Jack said.

"Yes sir. I'll be in the gate room at 0730 making final checks." Kerra replied as she stood and left the briefing room.

As she went back to her lab, Kerra had a grim smile on her face. When she got back to Mobius, they wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Hokuto: All right that chapter's finished.

Tails: I can't believe that you made me a chick.

Hokuto: Well is it any consolation that I made you a badass super soldier?

Tails: A little bit I guess.

Hokuto: Good, then you will be pleased about how I deal with thing when you get back to Mobius.

Tails: If you say so.


	3. Homecoming

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture.

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Homecoming_**

As promised Kerra was in the gate room at 0730. She was going over a lengthy checklist to make sure she had everything thing they would need.

"Okay let's see here. One naquadah reactor, check. Two dozen Claymores, check. Six cans of P90 ammo, check. Six cans of M-4 ammo check. Two cans of M203 ammo, check. One can of 14.7x72mm APFSDS ammo, check. Three reloads for Jackhammer rocket launcher, check. One Jackhammer rocket launcher, check. One S2-AM Sniper rifle with suppressor, check. Four pounds of C-4, check. Two boxes of MREs, check. Well that looks like everything we need." She said as she checked off the last item on her checklist.

"Think you brought enough fire power?" Daniel asked walking into the gate room clipping his P90 onto his tac vest.

"Well, you remember what I told you about the war we were fighting when I went through the Stargate? I have a gut feeling that it's still going on and we could use all the firepower we can get our hands on since the Prometheus is still stranded and won't be back in our part of the galaxy until the repairs are completed." Kerra replied as she clipped her M-4 to her vest and slid a magazine home.

In addition to her M-4 and her sniper rifle, Kerra had two custom made M-1911A1s on her thighs in drop holsters. One had a white finish with a black silhouette of a naked vixen on the grips while the other was like a photo negative of the other. She had gotten the idea for the guns from playing the Devil May Cry games. Only in the case of her Ebony & Ivory, these fired bullets of pure Chaos energy. Ever since she had used Chaos Control to get out of her truck, she had been training to master full control of her abilities. She now had the ability to go into her super form without a chaos emerald, though she was nowhere near as powerful as she would be if she had a Chaos Emerald.

"Well it looks like everyone's here. So let's get this party going, shall we?" Jack asked with a smile as he, Sam, and Teal'c walked into the gate room.

"Yes, lets." Kerra replied with a smile before looking up to the control room and giving a thumbs up saying that they were ready.

The sergeant in the control room acknowledged her with a nod and began the dialing procedure.

As the Stargate finished dialing, General Hammond came over the PA in the gate room.

"SG-1, you are go for a standard recon mission to confirm if this planet is indeed Mobius. Try not to get the natives riled up if there are any. God Speed." Hammond said as the gate opened.

The team turned and saluted Hammond before going through the gate.

_SGA gate room, Mobius_

Kerra, who insisted upon being on point, hit the ramp on the other side running sweeping the room with her rifle, looking for anything that said Robotnik had been there. Finding none, she lowered her weapon and motioned for the rest of SG-1 to follow her.

Since this was almost an exact replica of the SGC on Earth it wasn't too difficult for the team to find a serviceable escape shaft to get to the surface.

After a half hour of transferring the gear to the surface, Jack asked the obvious question that Kerra hoped that he wouldn't ask.

"So, what do we do now? We have all this gear, no robot to transport it, and god knows how far to go to civilization." Jack said.

"Colonel, have you always been this pessimistic?" Kerra said as she looked around recognizing the clearing.

"Yeah he has." Daniel replied as he looked around.

Kerra smiled. "Well I think I have our transportation situation solved." She said pulling a remote out of her vest.

"Really how's that?" Jack asked again

Kerra merely replied by pressing a button on the remote. Suddenly a large black aircraft appears out of nowhere in the middle of the field.

The rest of SG-1 was speechless.

"This was my first foray into the cloaking device arena. I think I did pretty well, no?" Kerra said as she pushed another button causing a ramp to lower from the aircraft.

"Now if you guys could stow the gear while I run a systems check, we can get the hell outta here, to someplace with running water, hot food, and climate control." Kerra said as she walked up the ramp into the aircraft.

As SG-1 loaded the myriad of equipment into the ship and made sure it was secure, Kerra was on the flight deck checking to see that all the systems were in proper working order.

Sam climbed up to the flight deck and asked Kerra, "So does this thing have power or do we need to break out the naquadah reactor?"

"Nope this thing has a fusion reactor on it and it's still intact and is running well within tolerances. Now all I need to do is make sure that the intakes are clear and there isn't any damage to the fuselage." Kerra said as she got up and went outside.

Once outside, she spun up her tails and took to the air and inspected the outer hull of the aircraft. She landed on the spine of the craft and cleared the debris out of the way so she could remove the foam plugs that they put in aircraft engines when the aircraft isn't going to be flown.

After she finished Kerra flew around the plane one last time to check for damage before re-entering the cabin. As she went up to the flight deck she made sure that the cargo was secure, seeing it was she continued up to her seat.

"Alright everyone, strap in and hold on tight. This ride is gonna blow you mind." Kerra said as she began powering up the ionic drive engines. After the engines started and settled to a nominal temperature, she triggered the belly jets pushing the craft of the ground for the first time in over a decade.

After clearing the tree tops, Kerra toggled the switch that would raise the landing gear. After hearing the three tell-tale thumps of the landing gear retracting and locking in place, she turned to her fellow team members saying, "Lean back into your seats and hang on tight." Then returning to the controls, she rammed the throttles for the main engines to the stops.

If you were outside and behind the plane you would have seen a light blue energy form at the exhaust port of the engines before they kicked the plane forward at high speed quickly passing MACH 1 with the trans-sonic transition shockwave forming in a cloud of water vapor as they went supersonic.

If you were inside the plane you would have heard a variety of screams, curses, and cheers coming from SG-1. Kerra and Sam where cheering like the adrenaline junkie jet pilots that they are, Daniel was screaming like a little schoolgirl as Kerra put the plane through a series of expertly executed aerobatic maneuvers, Jack was cursing the vixen saying something to the affect of him hitting her so hard that her children would be feeling it for generations, while Teal'c just had a small smile on his normally stoic face.

After about a half an hour's flight they reached what appeared to be a small airstrip that extended past the edge of a cliff with a large hanger type building near it. Kerra brought the throttles back to slow the plane for landing as she turned the plane towards the airstrip. When she was about a mile out she lowered her landing gear and sent a signal to the runway to active the ground lighting since the sun was quickly dipping below the horizon.

As she approached the runway, the radio crackled to life.

"Attention incoming aircraft, who are you and what is your business here?"

"This is the Freedom Fighter Special Mark III. We are coming in for a landing to get food and rest. May I ask who you are and what you are doing at this facility?" Kerra responded in a tone that made it sound like an order.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my friend Miles Prower's house. I have every right to be here. Also how did you get your hands on the new FFS?" Came the reply.

"Well Sonic, when we land all you questions will be answered… big bro." Kerra said with a smile as she killed the com link.

* * *

Hokuto: And that's it for now.

Tails: WHAT? Why did you leave off there? You know I hate cliffhangers and I'm sure the readers hate it too.

Hokuto: I'm sure the readers don't have a problem with it. Besides, cliffhangers are the best things for getting people hooked on a story.

Tails: If you say so.


	4. Reunion

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture.

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Reunion_**

"Alright, I need you guys to stay here while I talk to Sonic." Kerra said as she stood up and walked towards the ramp. "Maintain radio silence until I call you."

"Why do we have to wait here?" Jack asked sounding very annoyed.

"Because this guy hates guns to begin with, and I don't think you four walking behind me even with the barrels lowered isn't going to go over well." Kerra replied as she grabbed her M-4 and checked to see that it was loaded.

"If that is the case, then why are you taking your weapon?" Teal'c asked.

"Let's just say that if Sonic is here, then a certain overly obsessed stalker fan girl won't be too far away. She can be pretty violent when she feels that her 'Sonikku' is about to be stolen away from her." Kerra replied as she racked the charging handle on her rifle.

"…" was all that the rest of the team could say.

"Alright, I'm off." Kerra said as she hit the release for the loading ramp.

Sonic watched as the FFS landed and taxied to the hanger. He was highly confused as to who could be at the controls. Whoever it was sounded female, but she had called him 'Big Bro,' something that only Tails had done. But Tails was a guy, and this only caused Sonic to become more and more confused as the ramp dropped and a lone figure walked out.

Kerra slung her M-4 behind her and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her vest. As she slowly made her way down the ramp she pulled one out and lit it.

Sonic watched the figure walk down the ramp and saw their face outlined from the lighter in their hand. He was shocked when he saw what appeared to be a fox with brilliant sapphire eyes in the low light of the flame.

Kerra finally reached the bottom of the ramp and turned to face the first real friend she ever had. She took a long drag from her cigarette to help calm her nerves. _'What will he do when he finds out what I was hiding from him all those years and for me disappearing like that?' _Kerra thought as she looked upon the cobalt speed demon.

Sonic watched as the figure stepped out from the shadows of the aircraft and into the twilight. It was a sight that he hadn't expected. Walking towards him was a two-tailed Mobian fox wearing some kind of military uniform with a black vest with at least half a dozen different pockets on it. "T…T…Tails?" was all he was able to get out as the fox came up to him.

"Yeah, it's me Sonic. How ya been bro?" Kerra said, managing to keep her voice steady. 'Alright two brownie points for me.' She thought as she watched Sonic.

"But, how? What happened to you? Where did you go and why did it take you so long to come back?" Sonic asked quickly.

"Well, that's a really long story. If my friends can come in with us we can all sit down and talk about what I've been up to for the last decade." Kerra said as she looked at Sonic.

"Hey, it's your house too little buddy." Sonic replied with a smile.

"Cool." Kerra replied before keying the radio on her vest. "You guys can come on out."

"Roger that Prower." Came the reply.

Sonic looked once again at the ramp and saw four humans with strange weapons walk down the ramp. He was immediately on guard due to years of fighting against Robotnik, but Tails had said these people were his friends.

"Come on, let's go inside and sit down. We have much to discuss." Kerra said as she led the group inside to the living room.

Once everyone was seated, Kerra decided that introductions were in order.

"Sonic, I would like for you to meet my fellow team members." Kerra said as she gestured to each member in turn starting with Jack. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1. This is Major Samantha Carter, a fellow scientist and pilot. This is Doctor Daniel Jackson, our specialist when it comes to ancient peoples. Finally, this is Teal'c. He is an alien, Jaffa to be precise, and threw away everything he held dear to help us fight the Goauld and free his people. Everyone this is Sonic Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive and the hero of Mobius." Kerra said as she finished the introductions.

Everyone responded with a hello, friendly wave, or in Teal'c's case, a friendly nod. Sonic of course struck his trademark pose at the praise that Kerra laid on him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Or, rather the sound of a large hammer striking the heavily reinforced door. It was accompanied by a female voice. "Sonic! I know that you're in there no come on out so we can go on our date!"

All eyes turned to the blue hero, only to find him twitching slightly. Kerra immediately figuring out who was on the other side of the door turned to Daniel and said, "Daniel can I have your Zat gun?"

"Sure, what for?" Daniel asked handing the weapon over.

"You remember the fan girl I told you about? Well that's her." Kerra said hitting the button to arm the Zat gun as she walked to the door.

Reaching the door, Kerra held her weapon at the ready as she opened it. "Hey, Ames. What ya up to today?"

Amy for her part recovered from the door suddenly opening by trying to hide her Piko Piko Hammer behind her. "Hi Tails! I was just looking for Sonic. Is he in?" She asked sweetly as she peeked through the door, letting out a high pitched squeal as she saw her prey.

Kerra sigh as she shot the pink hedgehog with the Zat gun. Amy dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Tails, that was so not cool. I know she was annoying but there was no need to kill her." Sonic said as he looked at his stalker's still body with shock.

"Relax, Sonic. She isn't dead, just unconscious. If I had shot her twice then she would be dead. But I didn't, though I did consider it for a moment." Kerra said as she tossed the Zat gun back to Daniel and picked up Amy. She then carried her over to a kitchen chair and set her down on it. Kerra then went to her bag and pulled out some thick zip ties that she used to bind Amy's hands behind her back and to the chair, while she tied her legs to the spreaders between the front and back legs of the chair.

"That should keep her from going anywhere." Kerra said as she stood and walked back to the couch.

"So how long will she be out?" Sonic asked.

"Well, since this is the first time she's been hit with a Zat gun, I'd say for the better part of an hour. Anyways back to what we were talking about." Kerra said bringing everyone's attention back to the situation at hand.

An hour later, Kerra had told what had been going on in her life for the past decade or so since she went through the Stargate on Mobius. Jack and the others jumped in where appropriate to back up her story. There was just one thing that she had left out, though.

"Sonic, there is one last thing I have to tell you." Kerra said as she looked to the floor, not wanting to meet her friend's gaze.

"Well then tell me Tails, I can handle it." Sonic said in a reassuring tone to his little brother.

"The thing is Sonic, ever since I met you and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, I was living a lie." Kerra said guiltily

"What are you talking about Tails? You've never lied to us." Sonic said with a smile.

This made Kerra look Sonic in the eyes with one eyebrow raised. "Sonic, you do realize that I'm a fox. Deception comes very easy to us, and we can make it very believe able." She said.

"Okay, then what is it that you hid from us?" Sonic asked, his smile starting to slip slightly.

"I think it would be easier to show you." Kerra said standing up.

Kerra then unclipped the two holsters on her legs and the web belt they were attached to. She then unzipped her vest and removed it. After setting her vest aside, she began to unbutton her blouse. Removing her blouse and setting it aside she turned to face Sonic as she pulled the hair tie from her ponytail.

"Sonic, I'm a girl. Always was, always have been." Kerra said looking towards her friend, hoping that he wouldn't turn her away.

"Tails, but how did you hid this? Surely someone knew." Sonic began before Kerra cut him off.

"I was able to hid it because I hadn't hit puberty. As for your second concern, Doctor Quack knows, but he is bound by his oath as a doctor not to divulge any information about his patients." Kerra replied.

"Hmmm. I guess that makes sense. But what are you going to do about Amy? You remember what she said when she first met you right?" Sonic said with an apprehensive laugh.

Kerra shuddered slightly. She definitely remembered what Amy said when they first met. It was one of the main reasons that she hadn't told anyone about her true gender.

"Yeah, I do. But I'm not the same little kit that I was back then. Not only am I stronger than Knuckles and as fast as you, I also have similar Chaos abilities as Shadow." Kerra replied with an evil grin.

"Really? I mean I know that you have the ability to go into a super form, but you haven't done it in so long that I don't think you can manage it anymore." Sonic said

Kerra merely closed her eyes and began to focus on the Chaos energy flowing through her. As the others watched her clothes began to shift. The camouflage fatigues she was wearing changed to black leather pants with a matching backless top and a black trench coat appeared as well. Her two .45s flew into her hands from their holsters.

When Kerra opened her eyes again, the others saw that her formerly blue irises were now as black as a starless night. Then she began to hover several feet above the ground.

Looking down to Sonic, Kerra asked; "That proof enough I still got it?"

"Yeah. Remind me not to piss you off girl." Sonic said with a nervous grin as Kerra descended to the floor as she reverted to her normal form.

"Should I even have to?" Kerra asked raising her eyebrows.

"Touché." Sonic replied.

"Okay that's all fine and dandy but where are we going to sleep?" Jack asked.

"Well this house has quite a few bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms." Kerra replied as she motioned for the team to follow her upstairs.

"Why do you have such a large house Kerra?" Sam asked as she viewed the layout of the second floor.

"Well Sam, when you have a large team that is fighting to save the world you need a few safe houses spread around for everyone to stay at. This is one of them. Also even though Robotnik know where this place is, every time he's tried to mount an assault he's failed spectacularly." Kerra replied as she stopped in the middle of the hallway and directed the team to their rooms.

"So what about hot water?" Daniel asked.

"Don't have to worry about. I used tank less water heaters when I did the plumbing. They flash heat the filtered sea water that feeds into the house." Kerra replied.

"Oh, so I can guess that you made them yourself?" Daniel replied know his kitsune friends knack for inventing things.

"Actually yes. That's one of the many inventions that has made me one of the richest and most available bachelorettes on Mobius. Though no one knows that I'm behind it." Kerra explained blushing slightly.

"Really how is that?" Jack asked his subordinate.

"I set up a company with a really good human friend that is currently the CEO and I'm the reclusive president of the company that only communicates with them by e-mail." Kerra said with a shrug as she walked back down stairs to get something to eat and to wait for Amy to wake up so she could give her a good talking to.


	5. A Night of Changes

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

**_Chapter 5_**

**_A Night of Changes_**

Kerra was sitting in her living room eating a pizza that she had found in the freezer and drinking a soda from the fridge as she carefully regarded the now conscious Amy Rose.

The two had been sitting in silence for the past half hour. The tension was so thick even a nuke wouldn't have made a dent in it.

Kerra was the first to break the silence. "Amy, why is it that after ten years you still chase after Sonic?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Amy replied, her voice thick with spite at the vixen sitting across the room from her.

"Well the fact that he is like a brother to me I'd like to make sure that he will be happy. I know he'd do the same for me. I saw his face when you were banging at the door. He's developed a nervous twitch from all of your abuse." Kerra said with an equal amount of venom in her words.

"Abuse? How is trying to show my Sonikku that we are meant to be together abuse?" Amy asked in shock.

"Because, as I'm sure he has said in the past, he has no interest in you romantically. He sees you as a friend and nothing more." Kerra replied calmly.

"How do you know that? How could you know what goes on in Sonic's head?" Amy demanded of the vixen.

"Because Amy, we're like family. We talk about things that we could never talk about with anyone else. I know things that not even Sally knows, and they've know each other since they were children." Kerra replied.

"Amy, what I want to know is, how well do you really know Sonic? And I don't mean the hedgehog that has saved the world many times over, but who he is on the inside, his hopes, his dreams, his fears; not counting water, we all know that one; but what makes him who he is?" Kerra asked the young hedgehog.

Amy sat there in stunned silence. Tails was right, she knew nothing of who Sonic really was when he wasn't saving the world. She was too busy trying to force him to love her and she had pushed him away in the process, instead of trying to learn about who he was on the inside.

"Tails, how do I get to know who Sonic really is?" Amy asked as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Amy, I'm afraid that it's too for that. Maybe if you had sat down with me when we first met, you might have had a chance, but you pushed too hard and too long. I'm sorry, but there is no way we could be together." Sonic said as he walked down the stairs a towel hanging around his shoulders.

Kerra and Amy both looked towards the staircase to see the hedgehog. Kerra's jaw went slightly slack as she looked over her friend. It seemed that the years had been kind to him.

Without a shirt on, Kerra and Amy could see his well sculpted chest and abs. Nothing too outrageous, just the kind of muscle tone that Kerra had seen in Olympic runners. His quills hung down from his head with the weight of the water from his shower he had just finished.

The look that Sonic gave Amy was a stern yet kind gaze. "Amy, I know that this might break your heart but you have to move on. You have to get over this schoolgirl crush and find someone who makes you feel special. I can't do that for you. Had you approached me differently then I could have been that person. But at this point the damage is done, you need to face that. I still care for you like I do all my friends but that's as far as it goes. I'm sorry Amy." He said as he gave her a friendly hug.

"I understand Sonic." Amy replied. "You're right, I was just too blind to see what I was doing. Thank you both for helping me to open my eyes to my mistakes."

"You're welcome Amy." Kerra said as she stood and pulled out a knife to cut the bonds that held Amy in the chair. "Do you want me to walk you home, or call someone to go home with you?" She asked as she helped her friend stand.

"Thank you Tails, but I'll be fine. I just want to spend some time alone so I can think about what to do with the rest of my life so I don't waste it like I have for the past decade." Amy said with a small smile.

"Okay, if that's what you want. You have the number for this place, so just call if you want to talk, alright?" Kerra said. "Also when you decide to start going out with anyone, let us know. We'll make sure he's someone worthy of your love."

"Why? Can't I decide that on my own?" Amy asked looking at the vixen.

"Yes, but if Sonic and I meet him, we can make sure he's someone that won't hurt you. We just want to make sure you will be happy, and not regret it." Kerra replied hugging Amy.

"I understand. Thank you for being such good friends." Amy replied returning the hug.

After a few goodbyes and assurances that she would be all right, Amy left Kerra's house in the direction of the train station. Kerra and Sonic stood next to each other on the porch watching her to make sure she got there alright.

"Thank you Kerra." Sonic said.

"For what Sonic?" Kerra asked.

"For helping her to understand what I have been trying to tell her for years." Sonic replied as they both returned to the living room.

"Not a problem. I remember how you used to say that she was trying too hard to win you over. I agree with you. I mean you two would have made a nice couple but she was just too pushy. I mean, even if I had confessed that I was a girl before I left, I feel like I would have had a good chance of winning you over." Kerra said with a smirk as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Really, why's that?" Sonic asked with his own smirk firmly in place as he too grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Because, I know what makes you tick, or at least I did. Now I have to figure you out all over again." Kerra replied with a chuckle.

"Do you think I've changed that much?" Sonic asked.

"In many subtle ways you have. You've matured, and you actually think about things before rushing into them like you used to. I'm sure that you've settled down to by now." Kerra said.

"Actually, I haven't settled down. God knows I've tried, but I just can't find a girl that really clicks with me you know? Yeah there have been some good ones, but I guess I was stacking them up against something that I thought would never come along." Sonic replied.

"Really and what would that be?" Kerra asked, now extremely curious as to what kept Sonic from settling down.

"I was waiting for a girl like you. Someone who would understand my faults and not hold them against me. But at the time I thought that you were a guy. Had I known that you were a girl, I would have tried to go with you when you went on that mission." Sonic replied with a smile.

Kerra didn't know what to say. She had always had feelings for Sonic, even when they first met. She had explained them away as puppy love and hero worship, but as she grew older she realized that she really did have feelings for the blue hero. But the fact that she had kept her true gender hidden made it a problem. There was no way to confess her love while Sonic thought she was a guy. That and at the time he and Princess Sally were an item.

"Sonic, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kerra asked as she looked to her hero.

"If you think that I'm saying that I'm in love with you, then yes." Sonic responded with a tender smile at the vixen.

Kerra was so happy she bolted over the coffee table between them and, upon reaching Sonic and hugging him, knocked over the chair he was sitting in.

"I can see that the feeling is mutual." Sonic said as he returned the vixen's embrace.

Kerra pushed herself up slightly to look Sonic in the eyes. "Of course it is. I fell in love with you the day I met you. I thought it was just a silly little crush, but over time I realized that I loved you with all my heart. I knew that even if I found someone else, they could never take your place." She said as she leaned forward until their noses bumped.

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth back then?" Sonic asked as he gazed into Kerra's sapphire eyes.

"Because at the time you and Sally were an item and I saw the way you acted when Amy tried to win you over. I didn't want to get my heart broken. I had been alone for so long that I never wanted to lose the friendship we had. It's just too precious to me for me to jeopardize." Kerra replied as she gazed into her love's emerald spheres. She remembered when the change had occurred that had blessed him with those magnificent eyes. To Kerra outward beauty was only part of the equation, but it definitely made Sonic more attractive.

"Tails, you should know that our friendship can never be broken. After everything we've been through, do you really think that I would abandon you? Sonic asked her.

"No I don't, but I wasn't willing to take that chance. I am now though." Kerra said with a smile.

"I'm glad you are. I hope that I won't disappoint you." Sonic said returning the smile.

"How could you, even if it isn't clear to me, I know that whatever reasons you have for doing what you do are good. There is only one thing that I ask though." Kerra said

"What's that?" Sonic asked, getting a little nervous.

"I want to wait on any little ones until the world is at peace. I don't want them to have to go through what we did. No child should ever have to fight in a war. I want them to be innocent for as long as possible. I don't mean shelter them, but I want them to grow up without the fear of so boogie man coming to kill them or enslave them or their families. I just want to allow them to avoid all the heartache we went through." Kerra said.

"I can agree with that. I'm tired of all this fighting myself. I want my kids to grow up in a world without violence." Sonic said.

"Well, that may be a bit much to ask, but I think that we can save the world one last time and enjoy peace for a little while. We both know that you would get bored without the occasional challenge." Kerra replied with a giggle.

"True. Now are we gonna stay like this all night or are we going to go to bed?" Sonic asked with a chuckle.

Kerra leaned in and kissed Sonic lightly on the lips before pulling back. "That's up to you sugar-hog. I know that I'm headed to bed but where will you sleep?" She asked with a seductive look on her face as she stood up and walked to the stairs, swinging her hips and tails as she walked away.

Sonic, not one to miss such an obvious hint, was on his feet and following Kerra to her room in a flash.

Kerra reached her bedroom and walked in to where her bags lay. She shuffled around for a minute before pulling out a set of speakers and her MP3 player. Setting them up on her dresser, she scrolled through until she found the right playlist. Hitting play she turned to Sonic as the music started.

"We needed something to set the mood." She explained to Sonic as she shut the door. Thankfully all the rooms in the house were sound proofed. They could be loud as they wanted and no one would hear a thing.

Kerra slowly walked over to Sonic ask the music started to pour into the room.

_I just feel "rhythm emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou ha_

_anata he to tsusuiteru so far away..._

She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his quills as she leaned up to kiss him.

Sonic returned the kiss as he put a hand behind Kerra's head running his fingers through her silky hair as his other hand rand down her spine.

Kerra shivered slightly at Sonic's touch as she broke the kiss to lean back and remove her shirt and bra.

Sonic looked on in amazement at how well Kerra had grown and at how beautiful she had become.

_mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sorasazu ni_

_atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai_

Kerra returned to her passionate kissing of Sonic as she ran her hands up and down his chest, as if memorizing the feel of his chest with her fingers.

Sonic let his hands do some wandering of their own as he ran his fingers through the fur on Kerra's chest, cupping her breasts as he did so. He gently ran his hands over Kerra's twin mounds before reaching her nipples. He carefully rubbed them and tweaked them, eliciting moans of pleasure from the vixen.

_akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata dakara dakishimetai_

Kerra, whose arousal was getting to the boiling point, broke the kiss and with a smile to Sonic, she reached down and ran her hand over his throbbing member through his jeans. Sonic closed his eyes with pleasure, signaling to Kerra that she should continue.

Continue she did as she undid the buttons of her lover's jeans and removed them as she pushed him onto her queen size bed. She took a moment to admire the mighty challenge in front of her, before she set to work with her hands and mouth.

_I just feel "rhythm emotion"_

_ayamachi mo itami mo_

_azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite_

_I just feel "rhythm emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou ha_

_anata he to tsuduiteru so far away..._

Sonic gasped slightly as he felt Kerra's hands touch his manhood. He arched his back as she teased him by running her finger tips around his head before licking it ever so slowly, like it was a treat that she wanted to savor.

Kerra did indeed want to savor this as she slowly took Sonic's cock into her mouth. She could taste the bitter sweet flavor of his pre as she began to bob up and down slowly taking more of him into her mouth until she was reaching the base.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He could feel the familiar sensations in his loins and he knew that he close to release.

"Tails…I…I'm…" was all that he could get out before he released his seed into Kerra's eager mouth.

Kerra was surprised with the volume that Sonic put out, but she didn't waste a drop as she milked all that she could from Sonic's loins.

_sou shi'nayaka ni ima wo suhada de uketomete_

_motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo_

She rose to her feet and slid her own pants off before climbing on top of Sonic and kissing him passionately.

Sonic returned the kiss as he moved to flip Kerra underneath him and began to explore her folds with his fingers.

Kerra gasped as she felt Sonic's fingers part her lips and brush her clit. She began to moan as he started to massage her clit with his thumb as he slid a finger into her already wet entrance.

_subete ga kirameiteta asanai hi no "kiseki" torimodoshite..._

Sonic watched as Kerra's back arched as he began to slid his finger in and out of her entrance before inserting another finger causing her to moan loudly as she wrapped her tails around him trying to push him into position. He looked at her face and could tell be the look on her face that she wanted him to take her.

Sonic obliged as he removed his fingers and positioned himself for entry. He looked at Kerra as his cock touched her entrance, to make sure it was alright to continue.

Kerra, who by this point was out of her mind with ecstasy, once again wrapped her tails around her cobalt lover and pulled him forward with great force. She didn't have to worry about her barrier as she had taken care of that a while ago in the way most single women do.

_I just feel "rhythm emotion"_

_otagai no setsunasa_

_kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru_

_I just feel "rhythm emotion"_

_kono kiss de tashikana_

_jou'netsu wo tsutaetai so far away..._

Sonic was stunned by Kerra's forcefulness as she used her tails to control his speed and depth. After a few moments Sonic was able to match the pace and took over as Kerra's tails fell away as she writhed in pleasure beneath him.

They continued their lovemaking for some time enjoying the closeness and the feeling of complete trust beneath the two. Soon Kerra began to reach her peak. Sonic was able to notice this by watching her breathing and how her back arched up to him as her muscles tried to pull him deeper into her than he already was.

Soon Kerra let loose a loud and long moan that almost seemed like a howl as she reached her climax. Sonic, who was close to his own climax, continued to thrust as Kerra used her tails to flip them back over so that she was on top. Withdrawing Sonic from her she finished him off with her mouth for the second time that night.

_I just feel "rhythm emotion"_

_ayamachi mo itami mo_

_azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite_

_I just feel "rhythm emotion"_

_kono mune no kodou ha_

_anata he to tsuduiteru so far away..._

Kerra collapsed next to her lover wrapping him in her arms and tails. Sonic in return wrapped his arms around the vixen that he had fallen in love with without even knowing it.

"Kerra?" He said.

"Yes, my love?" She responded

"I love you more than anything else, you know that right?" Sonic said.

"Yes, I do sugar-hog." Kerra replied as she snuggled closer to her lover.

"Good. Sweet dreams, my vixen." Sonic said as he kissed her and pulled the covers over them.

"Sweet dreams, Sonikku." Kerra responded as she went to sleep.

As the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, neither noticed the floating orb outside the window that seemed to be watching them fly away.

* * *

_A/N: "Rythym Emotion" belongs to Two-Mix_


	6. Old Meets New

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Old Meets New_**

Kerra woke the next morning to someone banging on her front door. Grumbling she got out from under the covers and began hunting for her clothes.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?" She wondered aloud as she pulled her pants and t-shirt on, before she turned around to see Sonic lying in her bed, drooling on the pillow.

'_Well, at least I know it wasn't a dream.'_ She thought with a smile as she walked over to Sonic lightly kissing her lover on the cheek before heading downstairs.

"Hold you horses, I'm coming!" She called out to whoever was on the other side of the door. As an afterthought she grabbed her pistol belt and put it on as she made her way to the door.

Upon reaching it she pulled it open with her left hand, her right resting lightly on her sidearm.

"Tails? Is that really you?" A red headed squirrel asked as she looked the vixen over.

It took her a couple of seconds, but Kerra realized who was standing at her door. "Sally! It's good to see you again!" Kerra cried as she swept the princess into a friendly hug.

Sally was shocked at the speed the vixen moved at but quickly recovered by returning the hug. "Tails, where have you been and how did you make it back?" Sally asked of the vixen.

"Well Aunt Sal that is a very, very long story. If you have the time I'll tell you everything while I'm waiting on the others to get their lazy asses out of bed." She said as she looked at the group of people who were standing behind Sally.

"This is a surprise, especially for you Knuckles. I know it's a pain to drag you away from Angel Island, so I guess I should consider myself lucky that you're here." Kerra said as she looked upon her former comrades.

"Humph. Maybe I should have just stayed there if this is how you're going to greet me." The guardian of the Master Emerald replied crossing his arms and starting to walk away.

Kerra smiled and was in front of him before he could finish turning around. Having closed his eyes as he turned he walked straight into Kerra, who shall we say is a lot taller than the echidna, who wound up with his face buried in her bosom.

"Awww, Knuckles I knew that you liked me but I didn't think that you would be so forward." Kerra said with a giggle. "Come on inside everyone. I'll make us some breakfast."

The group agreed and walked inside. Sally followed Kerra in and was followed by Knuckles, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Mina, and to Kerra's surprise Tikal.

Kerra noticed that everyone stopped as they entered the room. She looked around and found the reason. Teal'c was sitting in one of the chairs with a large number of candles surrounding him. '_Wow, I must have been out of it not to notice him there._' Kerra thought as she turned back to the group.

"Don't worry everyone, this is Teal'c. He's one of my new friends and allies. He's just meditating; it's his people's version of sleep." Kerra explained.

Just then Jack stumbled down the stairs.

"Are you always like this in the morning sir?" Kerra asked of her CO.

"Coffee. Black, ASAP." Jack said as he staggered over to the couch.

"Yes sir, it'll be ready in about ten minutes." Kerra said with a smile as she turned to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later everyone had a cup of coffee in their hands. Sam and Daniel had come downstairs while the coffee was going and were now sitting with the group in the living room. At some point Teal'c had woken up and nodded in greeting to everyone as he put out the candles and transferred them to a table across the room.

"Okay, now I know that everyone is begging for introductions, so might as well get them started." Kerra said as she leaned over the half wall between the dining room and the living room.

A few minutes later the introductions were completed and hands were shook many times. Then Sam raised a question. "Kerra?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Where's Sonic at?"

"He's, recovering, so to speak." Kerra replied with a small smile on her lips as she took another sip of coffee.

Sam raised her eyebrow at the vixen. She knew all about Kerra's love for the blue hedgehog, but figured that she would take things slow.

Kerra merely winked at her fellow major as she heard her bedroom door open and close, quickly followed by the bathroom door.

Sam shook her head with a smile of her own as she returned to the discussion at hand.

"So you guys are from another planet?" Rotor asked

"Yes we are, we explorers who are looking make allies across the universe and trade technology, knowledge, and anything else that we can provide." Daniel responded.

"Well how did y'all get here hun? I sure as shootin didn't see a spaceship out side." Bunnie asked, pointing out the obvious.

Kerra took this one. "Aunt Bunnie if you want to know how we got here, you'll need to be patient. Once I get it here, you'll all see it."

"See what Tails?" Rotor asked.

"Something that will blow you fricking minds Boomer." Kerra replied, knowing that anything technological her walrus friend went nuts over.

"How long will it take you to get it here?" Sally asked.

"Well that depends on how long it takes the Odyssey to get here. They should be here in a few days. In the mean time I need to prepare the underground hanger." Kerra said as she finished her coffee.

"Wait you're bringing the gate here? Is that smart?" Jack asked.

"Sir, the gate here has an iris on it. I won't have to worry about uninvited visitors as long as it stays closed. As for power, there's a unique energy to this area that gives me power for this place, so I don't think I'll have to worry about it. Plus there's a museum that has the DHD in it. I saw it a little while before I went to Earth. I figure that I can separate the curator from it." Kerra replied.

"How will you do that, Major Prower?" Teal'c asked.

"Teal'c, never doubt the power of money, or how well people cooperate when you have a weapon visible." Kerra replied with an evil smile.

Just then, Sonic walked down the stairs.

"Damn, Tails you sure know how to wear a guy out." The cobalt hedgehog said as he stretched out his arms.

"Hey, when ya got it, ya got it." Kerra said calmly, though it felt like her fur was going to combust she was blushing so much. '_God, I'm so glad I'm covered in fur, I'm probably redder than Knuckles._' She thought as she looked at her lover.

"What is he talking about Tails?" Sally asked looking between the two.

"Bow chicka, bow wow." Was all that Kerra said as she walked upstairs to grab her boots.

Sonic finally noticed the group sitting in the living room. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" He said nervously.

'Sonic what did you two do last night?" Rotor asked tentatively.

"Uhh, let's just say that it's a good thing all the rooms are sound proofed." Sonic replied with a smug grin.

"…"

Meanwhile

Kerra had reached her room and was going through her gear to get a change of clothes when she noticed her appearance in the mirror.

'Wow, I can't believe I went downstairs looking like this. I definitely look like I got some serious action last night. Which I did.' Kerra thought with a giggle as she grabbed her toiletries and walked to the bathroom.

Walking into the shower Kerra shut the door and turned on the water. As she let the water warm up, she turned to the sink and began brushing her teeth.

As she brushed, she let her mind wander to the past. She thought about all the good times that she had shared with her friends downstairs. First with the Freedom Fighters in Knothole and all the adventures that they went on while they were fighting against Robotnik. Upon thinking about that tub of lard her anger flared. She thought about all that she had been through because of him. Being orphaned, forced to squeak out a meager existence by fixing things for people, always being alone because people treated her like a freak, and all the times that Sonic and Sally had been hurt fighting him, how Bunnie will probably never be able to have a family of her own because of that damn roboticizer that he had stolen from Chuck. She couldn't forgive him. If anything he was worse than the Goauld. At least when they defeated a system lord the worlds that they enslaved were free from their influence and the people could live peaceful lives. Kerra realized what the problem was through as she stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her, soothing her sore muscles.

The problem as she looked back on all of the battles with Robotnik was that none of the Freedom Fighters possessed the necessary motivation to actually ensure that the battle was decisive. Sure the sabotage of his bases and factories was all well and good but the group was essentially a terrorist organization that showed restraint in their willingness to cause harm. They only attacked places that would result in no casualties. '_All well and good but they needed to ensure that the battle is decisive enough to stop the maniac. Avoiding collateral damage is honorable, but you can't fight a war without some casualties.'_ Kerra thought as she worked shampoo through her fur.

After about a half an hour Kerra emerged from the bathroom with clean fur, a fresh uniform, and a stead fast determination to do what needed to be done. As she walked down stairs she figured that she had to gather as much intelligence as possible to see when, where, and how would be the best time to hit Robotnik. She thought about the device that she had hidden amongst the gear she had packed. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it but it might just come to it.

"Sally?" Kerra said as she entered the living room rubbing a towel through her shoulder length hair.

"Yes Tails? What is it?" Sally said as she looked at the vixen.

"Has Robotnik been destroyed or is he still causing trouble?" Kerra asked sitting down on the arm of the couch.

Sally fell silent as she looked upon her adoptive child before looking to the floor in shame.

Her silence answered all of Kerra's questions.

"Sally there is no need to be ashamed of holding onto your principles." Kerra said placing a hand on the princess's shoulder. "You want to try and convince him to surrender. Unfortunately, he is just like the Goauld. The only way to stop them is to destroy them all. That's what we have to do to Robotnik. I know that all of us have a reason to do so." She said as she looked at her fellow Freedom Fighters.

"But Tails, none of us have what it takes to take that step. None of us are killers." Sally replies with an apprehensive tone.

"That's where I come in. During the time I was on Earth, I became a member of their armed forces. I have what it takes to destroy Robotnik." Kerra replied as all emotion drained from her face, leaving only what could be described as the perfect solider.

Sally, Sonic, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine and Knuckles all stared in shock at the young vixen. They all wondered the same thing, what had happened to change her from the sweet and innocent kitsune that used to tag along on missions and never had a care in the world that made her into the warrior that stood before them.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be now?" Kerra asked with a confused look on her face, the look of a cold killer disappearing like it was never there in the first place.

Kerra walked to the door and upon opening it she sees a strange figure. It's a jet black hedgehog with white chest fur and red highlights on his quills.

"Shadow, I didn't expect to see you." Kerra replied her expression changing to one that matched Shadow's.

"Humph. I didn't come to see you Tails, though I would like to know why you changed so much, I came here to see the faker." The ebony hedgehog replied.

"Come on in." Kerra said moving to the side so Shadow could enter.

"Shadow, what do you want?" Sonic asked with a serious tone to his voice.

"I came to warn you that Robotnik is headed this way to destroy Station Square to draw you out so he can unleash some new doomsday weapon and destroy all of you." Shadow replied like he was talking about the weather.

Suddenly SG-1's radios squawked to life.

"SG-1, this is the Odyssey. Come in SG-1."

Kerra grabbed the closest radio and keyed the mic. "Odyssey, this is Prower. We read you Lima Charlie. I take it you're in orbit?"

"Yes we are. Do you need any assistance?"

"Not at the moment. Stand by and monitor this freq and we'll let you know if you need to come in with guns blazing." Kerra replied.

"Understood. We'll standby up here and be ready to assist if you need us."

"Roger that. Prower out." Kerra said as she turned to the group. "Sam I need you to take the FFS with Rotor to provide transportation for the rest of the group and our weapons to the engagement zone. I'll go with Sonic and Shadow, if he's going to help us, to intercept Robotnik before he can reach the city." She said as she began to put on her vest and load her weapons.

"Are you sure Kerra?" Sam asked

"Yes I am. The three of us can slow him down enough for you to make it there and we might even be able to disable his ship so he can't run away." Kerra replied as she walked to the door motioning for Sonic and Shadow to follow her.

"Kerra." Jack spoke up as the others began to move towards the hanger.

"Yes sir?" Kerra replied turning to look at him.

Jack saluted the young officer and said, "God Speed and stay alive."

Kerra returned the salute and said "Don't worry sir; I don't plan on dying for a very long time."

With that Kerra walked outside to where Sonic and Shadow were standing, with a nod to them she spun up her namesakes and speed off, quickly reaching MACH 1. Sonic and Shadow were soon right beside her as they went to fight what they hoped would be the final battle.


	7. The War Comes Home

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

**_Chapter 7_**

**_The War Comes Home_**

As Kerra, Sonic, and Shadow ran towards Robotnik's base Kerra had a thought.

"Hey Shadow, is there an elevated position that we can set up a base camp of sorts on?" She hollered over the wind.

"Yes, there is a large mesa a good distance from the base that will give us a good view of the surrounding area." The ebony hedgehog replied.

"Good." Kerra said as she looked over her shoulder to see if the FFS had caught up to them.

Sam had caught up with the three speed demons and was using all of her skills as she flew about 100 feet off the deck at Mach 1 trying to keep the three in her sights.

Kerra turned her head back around and activated a comlink on her wrist.

"Aura, are you there?" She asked.

"Yes I am, where else would I be?" The firebrand of an AI replied.

"I take it that my armor is on the Odyssey then?"

"Yes it is. Are you going to need it?"

"I might keep it on standby until I call for it."

"Understood, preparing suit systems for combat."

"Good, I'll be in touch." Kerra said closing the channel.

"What armor are you talking about?" Sonic asked

"It's a powered assault armor that only I can use, because of the augmentations that were made to me when I went to Earth." Kerra replied

"Is it that powerful?"

"Yes it is. The power amplification that it provides can cause a normal soldier's bones to shatter from the speed that it reacts at."

"That sounds painful."

"I can only imagine." Kerra replied with a shudder.

Soon the group reached the mesa that Shadow had mentioned. As the FFS landed and shut down Kerra walked to the edge and pulled out a small, but powerful, pair of binoculars and scanned the area that the base was in. What she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat.

On the floor of the desert below was something that she had hoped never to see on her home world.

A Goauld capital ship.

"Colonel O'Neill! I think you should see this!" Kerra shouted to her superior officer.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he approached the vixen.

Kerra simply handed him the binoculars and pointed to a part of the desert.

He took them and looked to where she was pointing.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing the Odyssey showed up when it did." He said after a couple of minutes.

"Yes sir, it is. Hopefully they weren't detected." Kerra replied before opening a channel with Aura again.

"Aura, it looks like I'm going to need it. Let the commander of the Odyssey know and have him transport my gear down." Kerra said into her comlink.

"Understood, your gear will be down shortly." Aura replied before cutting the connection.

_**Meanwhile inside the ship**_

"Well, Ivo I must say that I am impressed with the depravity that you have demonstrated in the past. It would make the system lord green with envy."

"I thank you for the complement Bal. Though I would like to request your assistance with a small matter." Robotnik replied to the man before him.

"Very well, I think I would be able to grant whatever request you want to make as a way to seal the deal as it were." Bal replied to the rotund scientist. "Though I would like to request your assistance for a little problem of my own in return."

"Of course, you see I have been trying to take over this world for many years. I still don't understand how, but a meddlesome group of children has been able to stop me at every turn. What I would like for you to do is send some of you Jaffa after them. You won't even have to worry about losing any of your men because this group doesn't have the stomach for killing others."

"That sound easy enough. Now for my problem. I have been trying to establish control over the galaxy for a number of years but a small group of humans known as SG-1 keeps thwarting me. I would like you lend me a few of you larger robots to destroy them in our next encounter." Bal replied setting his own problem on the table as well.

"That can be arranged my friend. Just give me a few days and I'll have something for you." Robotnik replied as the two sociopaths shook hands.

**_Back on the mesa with SG-1 and the Freedom Fighters_**

"You know Kerra; you never explained what the Goauld are." Sally said as they awaited Kerra's equipment.

"True, because I hoped that they would never come here and the new battle cruiser that I designed would be finished. But since that ship is here I guess I'll just have to take care of things the old fashioned way." Kerra said as she pulled what looked like a black rubber ball sliced in half and slightly flattened around the edges.

"Kerra is that what I think it is?" Sam asked as she looked at the device in the vixen's hands.

"Yes it is Sam. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to use it, but the present circumstances call for the big guns. Or, bombs in this case."

"What is it Tails? I mean, it just looks like someone cut a ball in half and flattened the edges a little." Cream said as she looked at the device with curiosity.

"If only that was what it is Cream. This is a tactical nuclear mine. Unlike most mines this one is detonated by an encrypted transmission. It has a yield of 15 kilotons, or 15,000 pounds of TNT. A very powerful weapon that will devastate an area of about ten miles." Kerra replied as a white flash of light appeared near her and her gear appeared when it dissipated.

"Good, it's here." Kerra said as she walked over and began to unstack the crates opening a few and grabbing something out of one before saying, "I'll be right back. I need to change into something a little more comfortable." As she went up the ramp into the cargo hold of the plane.

A few minutes later, she exited the craft wearing a skin tight black suit that accented her curves and covered her from the neck down including her tails.

"Tails, what is that for?" Rotor asked as the vixen walked over the the cases she had opened.

Kerra turned around with a smug smile on her lips as she replied.

"It's for what I'm about to show you. Now just sit back and watch the show."

Normally, Kerra would have a team of techs that she had trained on how to assemble the armor properly but there hadn't been time to assemble the team required. So Kerra used the next best thing, Chaos Control.

Taking a deep breath, Kerra said the two words they never expected the kitsune to use. "Chaos, CONTROL!"

The group watched in amazement as Kerra floated up into the air and pieces of the armor from the open cases floated out and attached themselves to her body.

Two minutes later, Kerra's armor was up and running, and she dropped to the ground.

Shadow was the first to break the silence. "How are you able to use Chaos Control? You don't even have an emerald."

"It's called training and meditation. Anyone can learn to use the powers of Chaos if they are patient enough." Kerra replied as she pulled on her gauntlets. "Because of the way I got my powers, I'm more powerful than you Shadow."

"Humph, I doubt that highly."

"Shadow she can go into her super form without any emeralds. You still need to have all seven to do that." Sonic said to his rival.

Shadow remained silent as he looked upon the vixen now covered in a black suit of armor who was currently attaching weapons, ammo, and grenades to her suit.

Kerra opened the last case and pulled out two long, double edged blades that she then attached to her forearms before reaching into another case and pulled out a black helmet with a gold visor.

Donning the helmet, Kerra allowed that part of her psyche that she normally kept buried to come to the surface.

Noticing the change in his mate, Sonic asked; "Kerra, what's happening?"

"I'm releasing the dark destroyer. Now you will see what I have truly become, someone who will go to any length to ensure her friends and family are safe." Kerra replied in monotone as she prepared to save the world, again.

"Daniel, start the timer. I figure I'll be back in about half an hour." She said to the archeologist as she walked to the edge of the mesa and jumped.

As she fell, Kerra spun her tails up to their full speed and charged her energy shield.

Suddenly the group at the top of the mesa heard a massive thunderclap and saw a black streak go skimming over the desert floor kicking up a large cloud of dust.

As Kerra flew to the flagship, she saw a group of Death Gliders approach her. She opened a channel to the Odyssey.

"Odyssey this is Prower I need you to get inside the atmosphere and launch your 302s to get these gliders of my back."

"Understood, we're already with in the atmosphere and coming up on your position. We're launching fighters now."

"Roger." Kerra replied as she continued at high speed towards the ship. As she got closer she could see the Jaffa running to fixed emplacements around the ship. Smiling grimly inside her helmet, she adjusted her course towards the nearest pillbox.

'_Time to earn the moniker that these guys have given me_.' She thought as she approached the poor bastards.

**_Inside the flagship_**

Alarms are going off across the ship. Bal and Robotnik run to the peltak to find out what was going on.

"What is going on?" Bal demanded of his first prime.

"My lord, the demoness approaches!" The Jaffa replied with a fair amount of terror as he looked at the view screens.

Bal looked to the screens as well, with a small knot of fear twisting in his stomach. He would never admit it to his Jaffa, but he was as terrified of what that woman was capable of, and he knew she would kill him the first chance she got.

"Demoness? What is he babbling about?" Robotnik asked

"That is the 'demoness' as they call her she is a member of SG-1." Then Bal noticed the human fighters engage his own fighters. "Who it would appear, are here with one of their battle cruisers."

Suddenly a series of explosions rumbled through the decks of the ship.

"What was that?"

"That would most likely be the fox blowing a hole in the ship to enter and kill everyone onboard." Bal said as he began to sweat nervously.

"Then we should lift off and figure out a way to kill her. Wait, did you say fox?"

"Yes, that woman is an anthropomorphic fox that was turned into a super soldier by the humans on Earth. As for a way to kill her, I have found none. When she is wearing that armor she is indestructible." Bal said as he sat in his command chair.

Back with Kerra.

After quickly taking out all of the fixed guns, Kerra used a charge of C-4 to blow a large hole in the hull of the ship. Now she was running through the corridors of the ship, making good use of the large hallways with her blades as she cut down every Jaffa along the way as she made her way to the engine room.

Upon reaching the engine room she pulled a plasma grenade she had developed and used to great effect on other missions from her belt. The grenade would do little physical damage to the engines but the EMP released when it detonated would fry the engines, preventing the ship from leaving the planet. Arming the grenade she lobbed it into the hole that lead down to the engine core. Three seconds later she heard a satisfying 'thump' and the lights went out across the ship.

Activating her night vision filters, she placed the mine on a wall near the center of the room and armed the device. A message flashed across her HUD confirming that the weapon was active and awaiting the signal to detonate.

Kerra then began to run towards the peltak to make sure that Bal died and to do the same to Robotnik if he was there like she thought he was.

Bal and Robotnik nervously waited for their approaching deaths in the dark, jumping at every little sound.

Kerra continued to wreak havoc on the ship as she shot, sliced and threw grenades at the Jaffa she encountered.

_Mission time: 05:01:03._

Upon reaching the peltak, Kerra looked around and saw several Jaffa surrounding Bal and Robotnik waving their staff weapons left and right, searching for their demoness. Kerra smiled as the blade on her right arm swung forward into position, scraping the deck a little. The Jaffa turned towards the sound and fired, but hit nothing but the wall across the room.

Then the sound of a blade severing flesh and blood spraying into the air filled the room as the Jaffa were all beheaded by Kerra's exceptional skill.

Bal and Robotnik were now terrified beyond words as the bodies hit the floor and they were blinded by a pair of flares that were lit and rolled to their feet. They watched in horror as a black armored figure approached them.

Kerra smiled at the look of terror on the faces of her two greatest enemies. She removed her helmet so that they could see her face as she killed them.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Robotnik said as he saw the face of the woman who had effectively neutralized the ship.

"Well, Buttnik you shouldn't believe everything you hear. I've been alive and well on another world. Now I have returned and I will end the war that you have been waging on us for so long." Kerra replied as she smiled sweetly at the evil genius.

Bal looked at the two. "Wait you know each other?" he asked with surprise and laughter in his voice.

"Yes this pesky two tailed fox is one of those children I told you about that has been causing me so many headaches." Robotnik replied with rage evident in his voice.

"Well then my friend, I'm afraid that I can't live up to my end of the bargain. This woman has thwarted my every attempt at destroying her and her team so I can conquer the galaxy." Bal replied

"Well, I can't say that I haven't enjoyed this little chat but," Kerra said as she put her helmet back on. "I have to kill you now."

With those words Kerra's blades cut through the air and Bal was shredded to ribbons before Robotnik met the same fate. Retracting her blades Kerra used another charge of C-4 to blow a hole in the hull of the ship and jumped out of it before flying back to the mesa.

_Mission time 10:31:29_

"Half an hour huh?" Daniel asked as Kerra landed on the mesa.

"Ok, so I went a little quicker than I did last time. Now let's get the hell outta Dodge so I can blow this pop stand." Kerra replied as she hurriedly threw the gear that was out into the plane.

After the plane was loaded and was a good distance away Kerra radioed the Odyssey.

"Odyssey, can you shut down your cloaking device? I need to see where you are."

"Roger that, de-cloaking now."

The Daedalus class battle cruiser shimmered into view, and Kerra noticed that they were already leaving the engagement zone. She then took off herself quickly catching up to the two craft.

"Alright since everyone is clear, prepare for EMP and shockwave." Kerra said as she sent the detonation command to the mine.

The twilight was then sliced by a bright flash of light as the mine detonated, turning the ship into so much radioactive slag.

"Good job people, now let's go home." Kerra said as they headed towards the Mystic Ruins.


	8. An Interesting Turn of Events

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**An Interesting Turn of Events**_

SG-1 and the Freedom Fighters were walking towards the mess hall of the Odyssey after ensuring that the Mobius Stargate was securely stored in the cargo hold.

That is until a well meaning lieutenant came barreling down the corridor to tell them the ship's commander wanted them on the bridge.

"Sir, I could really use some chow, so with all due respect, why the hell did you interrupt dinner?" Kerra asked as she walked onto the bridge with one of her eyebrows twitching slightly from a combination of annoyance and hunger.

"Well Major, we've reached our destination and I figured you could tell me why there are two transports and what appears to be a Black Hawk gunship sitting in front of your residence." The Odyssey's CO said pointing to one of the view screens on the bridge.

"Oh, well in that case let me see." Kerra said as she looked over the video feed. "Well, aint that just peachy keen." She said after a couple of minutes.

"What is it Major?"

"Well, sir one transport belongs to the Kingdom of Acorn; Sally, I'll leave you to deal with them. The other belongs to the Brotherhood of Guardians; Knuckles that's your arena, not mine. The helo on the other hand is my arena. That belongs to the paramilitary organization known as the Guardian Unit of Nations. Basically they're trying to take over the world but in an extremely covert manner. Most likely they have brought the human president here. Can you do a scan of the house? I'd like to see if there is anyone inside." The vulpine soldier replied.

"Why is that Major Prower?" Teal'c asked.

"Because, If there are numerous heat sources in the house that are biological in nature then that would mean that the president is inside the house as well as the Acorn and Echidna councils. If that is indeed the case then I plan on sending a Jackhammer into that helo and shaking them up."

"Who do you plan on shaking up?"

"The G.U.N. Show them that they can't rule the world anymore than the Goauld can rule the galaxy."

"Ma'am I show a dozen heat sources that are biological in nature."

"Thank you ell-tee. Well, it looks like its fun time."

With that Kerra left the bridge to head to the armory to retrieve her weapon of choice. Then grabbing and donning her helmet, she activated one of Odyssey's ring transports and dropped to the surface. Upon reaching the ground she fired both missiles in rapid succession into the helo hitting the fuel tanks, causing the aviation grade kerosene to go up rather spectacularly. (A/N: From personal experience I happen to know that JP-8 can make a rather big boom when it is in a small space when a shape charge penetrator hits the tanks.)

The resulting explosion had the desired effect. The soldiers that were standing guard scattered and ran for cover. Kerra merely chuckled to herself as she reloaded her launcher before proceeding inside her house.

Back on the Odyssey

"Well that was an interesting negotiating technique." Daniel said as the group watched the vulpine super soldier in action.

"Yeah, well let's hope she doesn't kill anyone in the negotiations." Jack replied with his normal sarcastic tone.

In Kerra's workshop

Kerra attached her launcher to her suit's backpack as she approached her front door. Upon reaching it, the door was flung open and a burst from a sub machine gun hit her suit's energy shields causing her to rock back slightly from the impact. Sighing, Kerra looked at the stunned G.U.N. soldier before hitting the top of his helmet with the ball of her hand, causing him to crumple to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, that would normally buy someone a one way ticket to the Pearly Gates. However I'm running a special on restraint today, so please don't test my patience. Now tell me what the hell you are doing in my lab uninvited and with a squad of inept and trigger happy soldiers." Kerra said as she removed her helmet.

"Tails, is that really you?" Asked a male squirrel chipmunk hybrid.

"Yes it is your highness. Your sister is on a ship that came to support my team and I. As is your son Locke" Kerra said as she addressed King Elias Acorn and the former guardian of the Master Emerald.

"Thank you Tails. I was wondering where that boy got off to when Angel Island fell from the sky." Locke replied rolling his eyes.

Kerra preformed the same eye roll as she keyed her radio. "Odyssey this is Prower. Can you put Knuckles on please?"

"Sure thing Major." Came the reply before Knuckles' voice came over the radio.

"What's up Tails?"

"Did you shrink the Master Emerald down to its bite size form again without telling your dad?"

"Ummm… maybe."

"You Knucklehead." Kerra replied cutting the transmission.

"Well now we know where the Master Emerald went off to. Now as to why you guys are here?" She said turning back to the dignitaries in her living room.

"Well it all started with a call from the President here." Elias said gesturing to the older human male sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Don't tell me, You picked up the nuke I set off to save the world right?"

"Well our satellites did pick up a small nuclear detonation as well as several secondary explosions." The president replied.

"Well it was only a 15 kiloton tactical device. Those secondary blasts were probably the power plant of the capital ship as well as any of the smaller fighters, bombers and transports." Kerra replied matter of factly.

Then the G.U.N commander spoke up. "What gives you the right to destroy that technology?" was as far as he got before Kerra interrupted him.

"General, I know what you people have done with the technology that you have captured from Robotnik. If you got your hands on Goauld tech, there is no telling the cataclysms that you would cause. I've been able to reverse engineer enough of the Goauld tech and with the help of a friendly alien race, I was able to iron problems with Earth's starship designs and improve the technology to where we could defend ourselves from planetary invasion. This has come very close to happening on at least three occasions that I was around for." Kerra said as she gave the general a glare that could reduce the most hardened Marine to tears if she really wanted to.

'Be that as it may, you still had no right to make such a decision on your own." The general said once he could get a word in.

"Actually, I am well within my rights due to the fact I am following orders from my own chain of command. Granted the use of a nuclear device was probably overkill, but I came here planning on making sure that Robotnik was taken out for good. Nothing better than a small nuke to do that." Kerra said with a slight smile on her face knowing she had won the argument. You can never get directly pissed at someone for following orders, even if their orders give them a large amount of leeway to choose the method of execution of the mission.

After the President and his aides calmed down the general, the group sat down and discussed whether they would allow Mobius to become a Beta Site for the SGC should the Earth fall to an alien threat.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the hits guys, but could you review as well. I'd appreciate the critiques and the compliments. As for the chapter being short, it appears that I have caught a cold so I really haven't felt up to doing much of anything lately. I'll update as soon as I start feeling better._


	9. Party Time!

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Party Time!_**

Kerra was sitting in her favorite recliner in her living room, head in her hands, and about the tenth cigarette in about 2 hours perched between her lips.

Needless to say negotiations were not going well.

Well, they were going fine until the G.U.N. commander demanded that they take the Stargate to G.U.N. headquarters for study. She had spent the last hour trying to tell him that she was in command of the Stargate and not him.

"Commander, for the final fucking time, I am in charge of the Stargate and I will not allow your people access to it." Kerra said as she contemplated shooting the stubborn bastard.

"What makes you think that you have a choice in the matter MAJOR?" The commander asked stressing Kerra's rank as if to remind her that he outranked her.

"All of you follow me outside." Kerra said as she stood and lead the group outside.

"Ok, we're outside what does this have to do with anything?" The commander asked.

"Well, COMMANDER, I'll show you." Kerra said as she keyed her radio. "Odyssey, Prower. Deactivate your cloaking mechanism please."

"Roger that." Came the reply as the Daedalus class battle cruiser shimmered into the visible spectrum.

"That is what makes me certain that I'm in charge here Commander. That and the two new Mobius class cruisers, the In Amber Clad and the Leviathan, that are currently undergoing their shake down cruises at this moment which will be stationed here on Mobius to defend this section of the galaxy." Kerra replied as she looked at the stunned looks on the faces of the men standing before her as they looked upon the biggest warship they had ever seen.

"Wait you said there are two more ships coming here?" Locke asked when he was able to find his voice.

"Yes, the Odyssey will be returning to Earth once their mission is complete here in a few days. After that the Amber and Leviathan will be here in about a week, bringing supplies and personnel to help me run the Stargate program here, as well as a civil engineer squadron to build quarters and other facilities to support the command." Kerra replied.

"So this is why you said you would be in charge of the Stargate as you call it?" The human president asked.

"Yes sir. I am under strict orders from my president on Earth to safeguard the gate to prevent anyone from trying to take over Earth. If you wish to meet with him, I'm sure it can be arranged, but understand there will be a contingent of Marines escorting you there under armed guard." Kerra replied with a grin.

"What, do the people of Earth distrust people from other worlds that much?" Elias asked

"We've had a few, difficulties, when we have alien dignitaries visit Earth. The last time we had to kill a few of them to get them to stop and agree to leave." Kerra said as she recalled the last time there had been an intergalactic peace summit in the SGC. It had taken her days to get all that blood out of her fur.

"I see. Well let me know when it can be arranged please. I hope that there can be peace between our worlds." The president said as he extended his hand to shake Kerra's.

"Me too, sir. Me too." Kerra said as she shook the human's hand.

"Elias, Locke; would one of you be kind enough to lend the president and the commander your transport so they can return to Station Square? I'd really like to catch up with you two in the mean time." Kerra asked of the two Mobians standing before her.

"Of course, Mr. President please feel free to use my shuttle to return to your office." Locke said

"Thank you Locke, I think I will." The president said as he and the G.U.N. commander walked towards the shuttle.

"Ok, what was the point of that?" Locke asked Kerra as the shuttle took off.

"I gets them the hell outta our fur." The vixen said as she keyed her radio once more. "Sir, you guys can come on down and come inside, and could you please bring me my uniform, I'd like to get into something a bit more comfortable."

Ten minutes later SG-1 and the Freedom Fighters were sitting in the living room with the Elias and Locke waiting for Kerra to come back up from her lab.

Kerra walked back upstairs, wear not her uniform, but a pair of much abused and faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt that read "Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies," and a pair of black steel toed jump boots to complete her outfit.

"Kerra I thought you were going to put on your uniform." Sam said as she watched the vixen brush out her hair.

"I was but then everything that has happened today finally caught up with me, making me realize that I need to get completely smashed out of my gourd to get some sleep tonight." Kerra replied as she slipped her twin .45s into a modified shoulder holster before slipping on a black button up shirt.

"Where do you plan on doing that?" Jack asked the vixen.

"A little place called Club Rouge, provided she's still open." Kerra replied looking to Shadow who nodded to indicate the club was indeed still there.

"That reminds me I'm supposed to work tonight." Knuckles said out of the blue.

"You work for Rouge? What do you do?" Kerra asked with amusement in her voice.

"I'm a bouncer." Knuckles replied with a shrug.

"Shudda seen that one comin'" Kerra replied with a chuckle. "Alright, who wants to go clubbin'?"

_2 hours, a change of clothes, a train ride, and some walking later_

"Welcome to Club Rouge guys. The bat who runs the joint can fix you up any drink you can think of and I can guarantee that you will wake up with a hangover in the morning." Kerra said as they approached the door to the club.

"How do you know that? You couldn't have been old enough to drink when you were here last." Sam stated.

"I wasn't, but I did see the results of a night of partying in Knuckles' bad example."

"Oh, I guess that make sense."

"Yup, now to go see how the old girl's doin'." Kerra said as two drunkards went flying out the doors.

"YOU SHOULD REFRAIN FROM ENGAGING IN DRUNKEN FIGHTING MEATBAGS. IT WILL ONLY CAUSE YOU TO GET KILLED."

"Nice to see thing haven't changed much with you Omega." Kerra said as she looked upon Robotnik's former minion.

"ALL OF THE EGGMAN ROBOTS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED. MY PURPOSE IS COMPLETE. WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU, FOX?" The once homicidal robot replied.

"Ahh, some things never change." Kerra said as she shook her head and walked inside.

"Tails? Is that really you?" A white bat behind the bar inquired as the vixen took a seat on one of the stools.

"Yup, it's me Rouge. Now would you be so kind as to get me a nice stiff drink so I can forget about some of the shit I've done today?"

"Sure thing hun. Do you wanna talk about it with your friendly bartender?" Rouge asked as she made the requested drink.

"Not unless you wanna hear about how I shot, stabbed, sliced and generally slaughtered a bunch of aliens bent on galactic conquest in a way that makes Shadow look like a saint." Kerra replied as she quickly downed the drink.

"Damn Rouge, you really know what you're doing. It's been a while since I had a drink that got me buzzed with the first glass." Kerra replied as she felt the alcohol go to work.

"Got that much of a tolerance?" Rouge asked as she prepared another.

"No, it's just my body normally breaks down the alcohol as soon as it hits my stomach. Never even reaches my blood stream. Hell I can't even get a buzz of of Everclear and that shit can clean a car engine." Kerra replied as she felt her buzz leaving her already.

"Must be some weak stuff then."

"Not really. Its 151 proof and 75% alcohol. It's the strongest drink on Earth and you have to mix it with something if you don't want to die of alcohol poisoning."

It was at this point that SG-1 and the Freedom Fighters walked up to the bar.

Kerra turned to look at them, a fresh glass in her hand.

"Pull up a stool guys, tonight's on me."

"You sure Kerra? I mean we both know that Jack and Sam aren't light weights." Daniel said.

"Trust me I know Colonel O'Neill isn't and I'm pretty sure that anyone who can drink Jeremiah Weed on a regular basis can handle her liquor." Kerra said as she sipped her drink.

"What's Jeremiah Weed?" Rouge asked.

"It's a bourbon that is deeply ingrained in the fighter pilot culture. So much so that at the end of the day all the pilots that flew that day meet up in the squadron bar and have a few shots before heading home. Personally I never much liked the stuff, so I just have the traditional first shot and grab me a nice glass of whiskey and soda while everyone else is getting trashed." Kerra replied as she put her now empty fourth glass on the bar to be refilled.

It was at this point that Sonic tapped Kerra on the shoulder.

"Hey Sonic, what cha got on your mind?" Kerra asked her cobalt lover.

"Well Kerra, I was thinking." Sonic started before being interrupted by Shadow.

"Well, I think they're having snowball fights in Hell right about now."

"Shadow…" Sonic began before Kerra cut in.

"Shadow be nice before I have to get nasty. Go ahead sugar hog, what were you saying?"

"Well, since Robotnik is gone and Mobius will be safe from alien invasion," Sonic started before standing up and looking Kerra in the eyes before getting down on one knee and pulling out a power ring from his quills. "I was wondering if you would marry me."

Kerra was speechless for about two seconds before she tackled her hero to the floor. "Yes I will Sonic. You have no idea how happy this makes me. I've dreamt of this for a long time but figured it would never happen." She said as she looked at the blue hero with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Hey neither did I but then I never expected to meet a girl like you." Sonic replied with a smile. "Now I know that this won't work as real ring, but I figured it would tide you over until I could actually go out and buy one." He said as he slipped the ring onto Kerra's left wrist.

"It'll be fine Sonic. The price of the ring doesn't matter; it's the intention behind it." Kerra said as she stood and helped Sonic to his feet. Turning to Rouge she said, "Rouge, this calls for a celebration. Let's get tanked."

Several hours later everyone was complete drunk. When Rouge had to kick them out so she could close, Kerra and Shadow attempted to use Chaos Control to get everyone home. It only took two attempts for them to get to Kerra's workshop after first visiting the zoo, and the girl's locker room at the local college. The first was Kerra's fault she got distracted. It seems she gets ADD when she's drunk. The second was Shadow's who apparently turns into a lech when he gets enough booze into his system.

Aside from that everyone got home safe and sound and fell promptly asleep not think about the headaches that they would have in the morning.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not quite sure if fighter pilots get tanked at the end of the work day, but I know that a shot of Jeremiah Weed is standard after a successful mission._


	10. Wedding Bells

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Wedding Bells_**

Kerra had faced many challenges in her life head on. Taking convoys down the most dangerous roads on Earth, no problem. Facing down the hordes of Jaffa of whatever system lord that happened to have delusions of galactic conquest, no sweat. Facing the Replicators in combat with a heavily damaged battle cruiser, piece of cake.

Planning her own wedding, on the other hand, was like facing down the three hundred Spartans at Thermopylae.

"So you still haven't decided on the flowers that you want at the wedding?" Cream asked the seriously stressed vixen that was sitting across the kitchen table.

"No, Cream. My main concern has been making sure that the Stargate is secure and that Rotor doesn't tear apart any of the tech that I brought back with me so he doesn't kill himself." Kerra replied as she sipped her third cup of coffee.

Cream giggled lightly. "Same old Tails. Whether you're a boy or a girl you just can't get you head out of the lab."

Suddenly there was a dull THUMP that shook the table a little.

"And that is the reason that my head stays in the lab so much. There's still stuff that we've found that even I don't understand, and if I don't understand it, other people could get hurt." Kerra said with a sigh as she began walking towards the elevator that would take her to the labs for the Stargate.

As the elevator descended to the lower levels of her workshop that she had originally used for larger projects she wondered what had caused the explosion and how much damage it had caused.

Once the elevator reached the bottom level she stepped out and was nearly run over by some SGC personnel that had volunteered to come to Mobius and set up an Alpha site. Falling in with the group, she asked the airman running next to her what was going on.

"There was an explosion in one of the labs, ma'am. The blast door did its job, but now it won't open and there are still people alive in there."

"Great, this is just my luck. First week with a command and now I might have to write letters to families. Come on, I am not going to let my reputation go down this easy." Kerra said as she ran faster and began bobbing and weaving through the crowd like a running back through the defensive line.

As she approached the door she saw that there were several stress fractures in the metal where it had bowed out from the blast. It was amazing that anyone could have survived a blast that could do that, but Kerra decided to take a leaf from Jack's book and get the door open the quick and easy way.

Also she was following the advice of one of the hosts of her favorite show on Earth. When in doubt, C-4.

Grabbing a block of C-4 and some det cord, Kerra ran to the door and pulled out her Ka-Bar. Cutting the one pound block of C-4 into five even pieces, she placed four pieces of the explosive clay like substance around the edges of the bulge in the door. She then placed the fifth piece in the center of the bulge and attached a remote detonator.

Grabbing the length of det cord, Kerra took one end and dug it into the charge at the top and ran it down to the charge at the 3 o'clock position. Cutting the det cord with her knife she repeated the process for the other charges until the encircled the bulge. Then taking the remaining det cord she ran four lengths from the four charges to the center charge.

"Alright everyone clear out. I'm gonna blow this thing." Kerra said to the personnel standing in the hallway watching her work in disbelief. Turning to the door she shouted, "Get clear of the door, I'm gonna blow it open."

Running around the corner, Kerra pulled out the sending unit for the remote detonator. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" She yelled as she flipped the switch.

A series of dull thumps was heard followed by the sound on metal hitting concrete.

Running back to the door, Kerra pulled out a flashlight and peered through the opening that she had made. Despite the danger her people were in, she couldn't help but laugh at what she saw.

Inside the room, poking his head above the table that had been used as a makeshift barricade was SMSgt Siler. Sticking out of the other side of the table was a fragment of the door. "I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this shit once Colonel O'Neill got promoted and I came here." Siler said as he looked at his second brush with the Reaper in a similar fashion.

"Sorry to bring up old memories Siler. I just want to avoid having anyone die on me during my first week of command and in the base of all places." Kerra replied as she climbed through the hole chuckling lightly.

"It's alright Colonel. I know you guys don't do it on purpose." Siler replied as he brushed dust of of his uniform.

"That's the truth. No way would we knowingly endanger the man who can miraculously find a way to pull our collective asses out of the fire without losing his cool." Kerra replied clapping the level headed sergeant on the back as she checked on the other people in the room.

Spotting Rotor looking around with the thousand yard stare, she turned to Siler and asked, "What happened by the way?"

"Rotor here was studying the power source of the Zat guns and one blew up in his face frying all the electronics in the area and causing a staff weapon to overcharge and hit the door causing it to bow out. Honestly ma'am, I'd say that this is one hell of a strange sequence of events."

"It's funny that you can still find things like this strange. With Rotor, though, this is basically par for the course. Now get everyone to the Infirmary and get checked out. I need to get back up stairs and plan my wedding." Kerra replied with a shudder as she walked back to the elevator that she came down in.

Walking back into her kitchen, Kerra saw that Cream had been joined by her mother Vanilla and Bunnie Rabbot.

"Hello Tails." Vanilla said with a smile as Kerra sat down with a sigh. "What's wrong dear?"

"Yeah shugah, what's got you bummed out?" Bunnie asked her adoptive niece.

"Oh, nothing. Rotor just had a shockingly explosive experience and I think I shaved a few years off of one of my sergeants." Kerra replied with a wry smile leaving the three women wondering what had happened.

* * *

A/N: Okay folks I know that I haven't been updating regularly, but hey I've been overhauling this story from the ground up. That being said I would love to get some feedback on how I am doing so please read and review.


	11. Here Comes the Bride Pt 1

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

(A/N: I decided that I would put Sonic and Kerra's wedding into the story. These next couple of chapters will be written from the first person perspective.)

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Here Comes the Bride Pt. 1_**

I really hated planning my wedding. Give me any technical challenge and I can figure out a solution. Pit me against a few of Anubis's super soldiers and I can take them down no problems. But when it comes to picking out flowers, a dress that I actually like (which is saying something because I hate dresses and skirts, no place to hide a weapon), and dresses that my bridesmaids won't kill me for later is like trying to climb Mount Everest in one day, in your skivvies.

I'm lucky in the fact that I have very patient friends.

It's been six months since I came back to Mobius and saved the planet from conquest by Robotnik and Bal. I was hoping to take it easy for a bit once I had gotten the Alpha Site set up, but that was apparently too much to ask. These past few months have been hell. First there was Rotor causing a unique chain reaction between a Zat gun's power cell exploding and causing a staff weapon to overcharge. Course that then gave me the idea to try and rework the staff weapon wiring to allow the user to do it when they needed something with a little more punch than normal. That set the wedding plans back by a week.

Then the Leviathan had issues with its reactor. It's not every day that you have the opportunity to stop a runaway reactor from blowing its top.

Then I had to deal with them sending one of the scientists that went to Atlantis to research some of the ruins on Mobius. It was nice of Colonel Sheppard to let me know that McKay was allergic to citrus. I love oranges anyways so it was no big deal to carry a couple around when he first got here.

Then there was the bridal shower that Amy set up for me. I appreciate the effort, I knew she was happy for me but she still harbors some bad feeling towards me winning Sonic's heart instead of her. Who knew she could fit her hammer into such a small box and then rig it to try and take my head off? Thank the Walkers that my reactions were quick enough that it just went flying into the ceiling.

That brings me to tonight. Apparently someone had the bright idea to throw me a bachelorette party.

"Hey Tails!" Rouge shouts over the music that the DJ was playing.

"What's ya need Rouge?" I ask as I take another sip of my drink, showing that I was extremely bored. Course watching Amy get smashed and try to make out with Vanilla is quite funny to watch.

"You bored?"

"I was until Amy decided to start putting the moves on Vanilla. Please tell me that you have a security system with cameras in here."

"I do. I was planning on making copies of the tape and use it for blackmail. Or I could send them to the guys for them to get a few laughs out of."

"Hmmm. Both are very good ideas. Just make sure that they don't find out it came from you. We both know what Amy would do, but Vanilla is the wild card here. The quite ones always surprise you when they get pissed enough."

"True. Oh hey looks like the entertainment is here."

I look towards the stage and I see several things that I never expected.

One, where did those stripper poles come from?

Two, where did they find male strippers on Mobius?

Three, who was the silver hedgehog up there with Shadow?

Four, how in all that is holy did they get Shadow to agree to be a stripper?

Five, Shadow has rhythm?

Needless to say this is one of those times where I wish that I could get drunk on the cheap stuff, because I really don't want to remember this in the morning.

Then things got interesting enough to distract me from trying to find something that would get me smashed enough to where the night would be nothing but a blur.

First was the fact that the silver hedgehog was telekinetic. That led to a few interesting move that you would never see a normal stripper, sorry exotic dancer, even consider attempting.

Then I realized that whoever had set this up was trying for a Yin and Yang thing with the two hedgehogs. I realized this when Shadow incorporated Chaos Spears into his routine. Several of them came very close to impaling his partner.

As the routine progressed we all found out that Amy wasn't as over Sonic as we thought she was. Though I can give her a little leeway with the whole mistaking two totally different hedgehogs for Sonic, all three of them have the same cute ass.

Thank god that I can tell the difference in quill styles, otherwise I could really get myself into trouble.

It was when I saw the dollar bills collecting on the stage that I realized how they got Shadow to agree to be a dancer. It was bribery, plain old bribery. Shows you just how much a large pile of cash can cause someone to do something that they would never ordinarily do.

Finally after about an hour there was a considerable sum of money on the stage and in g-strings. I have no idea how people can wear those things, they are so fricking uncomfortable.

Soon the party came to a close. After the boys had gotten dressed they came down to mingle. That and consume a large amount of alcohol to try and forget what they just did.

I found out the the silver hedgehog's name was, ironically, Silver. Turns out he was a friend of Blaze's who had the ability to travel time and was also psychically gifted. He wanted to tell me something about the future but I stopped him. What fun is life when you already know what is going to happen? I mean seriously, why would I want to know when and how I would die? That takes all the excitement out of it.

Finally we all said our goodbyes and headed home, at least those that could still walk did.

As I walked back to my apartment in town, I walked past the beach. The sun was setting so I decided to stop and enjoy nature's beauty before heading inside.

As I watched the sun slip beneath the horizon, I began to reflect on the circumstances that had brought me to where I was today.

I thought back to when Sonic and I had first met in the park in Mobotropolis before the coup. I shuddered to think that I was really willing to let someone kill me because I was a freak. Then I smiled at the fact that it only took a few simple words from someone who would become the greatest hero ever known to change my destiny.

Destiny. Such a strange ideal.

If you walked up to the average person and asked them if they thought their fate was controlled by someone other than them you would most likely get one of two very different answers.

They could tell you that they are in control of their destiny and they choose everything that they do. Of course, the possibility of them storming of in a huff from the fact that someone had the gall to suggest that they had no control over where their life was headed and stepping in front of a moving bus was their choice, no one else's.

Or, you could get the religious person that would say that they are part of some divine plan. Then their getting hit by aforementioned bus would say that their god has a really sick sense of humor.

If you had asked me about 20 years ago or so what I thought my destiny was I would never have said that I would go to another world, much less saving the galaxy from alien hordes bent on dominating it. Nor would I have said that I would be the one who would bring balance to the multiverse. That last one would have seemed outlandish at the time.

If you were to ask me know, I would say that I don't fall into either category. I know that there is a reason that some things happen. Like me finding the Stargate for instance. If I hadn't found it I would have lived in Sonic's shadow as his faithful sidekick for a very long time. There were many things that I had done in my childhood that set me apart from Sonic, but they just never seemed to be enough to get me out of the shadows. I mean I don't like the spot light in the first place, so it was no big deal. But everyone deserves a chance to shine.

Though I say this, I realize that I still can make choices to change my destiny. I could have chosen to stay here on Mobius and never tell anyone about the gate and just say that I found nothing of use or that the base had collapsed.

Though if I had made that choice, I would still be pretending to be a guy and it would be kind of weird to be the best man at the wedding of the one man that you love more than anything, ya know?

As I watched the last rays of sun fade I decided to head home and get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and hopefully the one of the happiest in my life.

When I fell asleep I had what would have to be one of the worst nightmares I've ever had.

I was being walked down the aisle by General Hammond when I heard the door of the chapel being flung open with a loud bang.

Turning around I saw something that chilled me to the core.

Robotnik was back and he was armed a large bore weapon.

Shoving Hammond to the side, I summoned my Chaos Energy into my right palm to use my Chaos Cannon ability.

As I let the blast fly, Robotnik decided to fire at that exact moment.

Due to the position I was in when I fired the blast, my balance was compromised making me unable to avoid the round.

I then felt the round hit me in the stomach and tear through my body as I fell to the ground.

The room, which had been extremely quite up until this point was suddenly alive with screams and shouts.

Sam and Daniel were the first to regain their senses and rush to my side. I could tell by the looks on their faces that it wasn't going to be alright.

I saw Sonic's face come into view as everything started to fade. I heard his last words to me as I slipped into the Reaper's embrace, having failed to cheat him out of my soul.

I awoke in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

I hadn't been this shaky since I had faced down a company of Anubis's super soldiers. I shakily got out of bed and went out to my balcony after grabbing a pack of cigarettes of my dresser.

I stood on the balcony as I lit a cigarette to try and calm my shot nerves.

Hearing the sliding door open behind me, I sniffed the air letting my sensitive nose tell me if I was in danger.

I smelt a unique combination of sweet pea perfume and machine oil.

"Hey Aunt Bunnie." I said without turning around.

"Something wrong hun? You look like a nervous wreck."

"Just a really vivid nightmare. Scared the hell out of me."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I did want to talk about it. I spent the next half an hour telling Bunnie about the nightmare and how I sacrificed myself to protect everyone.

Needless to say we both agreed that I shouldn't tell Sonic about my nightmare unless I have more later. We also agreed that I should wear a vest under my dress. You know, just in case.

**_The next morning_**

Kerra was pacing around her dressing room, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Calm down, shugah. You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet if you keep this up." Bunnie said to the tense vixen.

"I'm sorry Aunt Bunnie. I'm just really nervous. I'm sure you were the same way when you and Ant got married." Kerra replied sitting down finally.

Just then Gen. Hammond opened the door.

"You ready to go Kerra?" He asked

"Yes sir. How do I look you two?" Kerra asked of her commander and her aunt

"You look fine sweetie." Bunnie replied

"Yes you do Kerra. Sonic is a very lucky man." Hammond replied.

With that Kerra took Hammond's arm and they began to walk towards the main room of the chapel.

"Are you alright Kerra? You seem tense." Hammond said to the vixen.

"I'm just a little nervous sir. Just normal butterflies a bride gets on her wedding day." Kerra replied with a small smile.

"Well, here we go." Hammond said as they turned the corner to begin their walk down the aisle.

The next half hour was a blissful blur for Kerra. The only thing she remembered was looking at Sonic while they said their vows.

To Kerra the kiss that they shared was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced and she was disappointed when it ended.

The reception went off without a hitch. Cream wound up catching the bouquet when Kerra threw it, causing the young rabbit to blush like crazy.

As the limo left the church, Kerra rested her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" The cobalt hero asked his bride.

"No, nothing at all. I'm just happier than I've ever been before." Kerra replied with a contented sigh.

Sonic smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife as the car headed towards the hotel on the Emerald Coast.

* * *

A/N: That is everything leading up to and including the wedding from Kerra's perspective. Please R&R.


	12. Here Comes the Bride Pt 2

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Here Comes the Bride Pt. 2_**

I've faced down hundreds of Robotnik's badnicks without breaking a sweat. Hell, I helped to stop a massive space colony from crashing down to the surface without losing my cool. I've even been transported to dozens of parallel universes without blinking an eye. But this is one thing that has been added to my very short list of things that I absolutely hate. What is that list you ask well let me tell you.

1. Water. Don't ask me why but I hate swimming. I can take a shower or a bath no problems, but pools and open water scare the living daylights out of me.

2. Amy Rose. This one I should take off the list since she has stopped stalking me and become a very nice person since Kerra showed up and helped me get a few things through her skull.

3. This is the new one. Planning weddings. Thank god I only have to do this once. I still can't see why Amy was so obsessed with planning these things.

So far Kerra and I have picked out the dresses and tuxes, the flowers (thankfully Cream and Vanilla are helping us with those.) Then there were the seating arrangements. Those caused a week's worth of headaches due to the fact that we both shared many of the same friends and family. Sure Kerra had some of her friends from Earth coming to the ceremony but there were only about a dozen people that she could bring due to national security or something.

So, six months later everything was set. The invitations had been sent out; housing arrangements were made for those coming from Earth, and the hotel at the Emerald Coast was booked with a limo to take us there after the reception.

That was when Knuckles and the Chaotix decided to drag me to this fricking bachelor party.

This would explain why I was in one of the private rooms at Rouge's club. It would also explain why Princess Blaze and Hershey St. John were currently doing a strip tease on the stage which had been outfitted with two poles.

How they had gotten them to agree to this is beyond me. Especially Blaze, I mean for god's sake she's a princess. No princess I know would willingly be a stripper.

Though about ten minutes into the teasing and seductive dancing, coupled with the large amounts of alcohol that were being consumed, the dollar bills started flying onto the stage. As the piles of cash started to grow the clothes started to fall off. That answered my question as to why the two felines were up on the stage, and why St. John was here as well. If I had to hazard a guess tonight was going to very fun for those two when they get home.

The show went on for about two hours. When it was over Blaze and Hersey put on a couple of robes and mingled with the guys. I hadn't had much to drink, mostly due to a few bad experiences that kept me from becoming an alcoholic, and due to the fact it's a lot funnier to watch other people get drunk out of their minds.

Then I thought of something. When Blaze comes around, she either has Marine the Raccoon or Silver the Hedgehog tagging along with her. I didn't see Silver so I figured that Marine was here, but hanging out with the girls. I decided to go talk to Blaze to see if Marine was indeed here. It's not that I hate Marine, but she can be a bit over bearing in large doses.

"Hey Blaze! How's it going?" I said as I sat down at the bar.

"Not bad Sonic. You ready for tomorrow?" She replied.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I can't tell you how bad the butterflies are right now." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"All to be expected. Don't worry everything will be fine."

"If you say so. By the way, did Marine or Silver tag along with you on this trip?"

"Silver did, but Rouge snagged him and Shadow to do something at the bachelorette party."

"Ahhh, behold the power of money. Speaking of which how did they get you to agree to dance here in the first place?"

"Would you believe that I exercise by pole dancing in my room at my castle? This was just an opportunity to see how well I was doing with my technique."

"Hmm. Ya learn something new every day. I wonder what Silver and Shads are doing?"

I swear I'm a better psychic than Silver is sometimes. The reason I say this is because anytime I ask a rhetorical question like that I get an answer in an unexpected way. In this case, Silver and Shadow walking into the room, slightly drunk with what appeared to be dollar bills shoved into their pockets.

"I won't even ask where you guys got all that cash. Though I have a pretty good idea."

"Really? What gives you that idea?" Silver asked.

All I did was point to Blaze and Hersey who were now dividing up their earnings.

"Oh, ok." Silver said with an understanding nod.

After a few hours we all left the club and went our separate ways. As I walked home, I began to reminisce about everything that has happened between Kerra and me through the years. As I thought back to all the times that we spent together, I found it kind of hard to believe the fact that I missed the signs about her hiding her true self. Especially as she got older, I noticed that she was slightly more reclusive than usual. I just figured that it was a teenager thing because I had my moments where I just wanted to be left alone.

Finally after about a half hour walk I reached my parent's house. We were getting married in New Mobotropolis, and I had given my house to a family who needed one to spare Nicole from having to use the power to make a new one since I rarely stayed there anyways. I opened the door quietly so as not to wake up my folks, but was surprised to see that they were waiting up for me.

"You doing okay son?" my father asked me as I walked into the kitchen to grab some water to help prevent a hangover.

"Doing just fine, dad. Barely even tipsy. It's just too much fun to watch other people get drunk and do stupid stuff. That and it was interesting to find out that Blaze pole dances for exercise."

"That is interesting. So you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm just glad that I don't have to save the world anymore."

"So are your mother and I. We were constantly worrying that you might not come home alive from whatever mission you were on."

"Well, you guys don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm done with the hero business; I've got much more important things to think about."

"Like what?" My mom asked.

"My soon to be family." I replied with a smile before bidding them good night and heading to my room for some much needed rest.

The next day

I was pacing around in the room they gave me and the guys to change into our tuxes as I tried to calm my nerves.

"Sonic! Stop pacing you're making me dizzy and you're wearing out the carpet." Knuckles told me after about ten minutes.

Looking down at the carpet I could see that I had indeed worn a long track into the carpet.

"Sorry guys. I'm just really fricking nervous. I'm just worried that I might screw up."

"Don't worry sonny boy, you'll do just fine when the time comes." My Uncle Chuck reassured me.

"I sure hope so Unc." I replied as the pastor came in to let us know we needed to head to the main room of the chapel.

As I stood and waited for Kerra to come around that corner and begin walking down the aisle towards me, there was a war going on inside my head.

The immature side of me was telling me to run as fast and as far as I could, but a new side of me, a side that Kerra brought to the front when she came home was telling me to stay so that I could finally have some peace and balance in my life.

That's when I heard the organ start to play. I turned towards the door and all I could do was smile and stare.

Kerra looked absolutely stunning in her dress. She was being walked down the aisle by General Hammond, one of her old commanders who had been like a father to her after she joined his command.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion at the door.

When the dust settled I saw the last thing that I expected on my wedding day.

Robotnik was standing in the demolished doorway holding a very large gun and it was pointed at Kerra.

I stood there too stunned to do anything but watch as Kerra reacted like the soldier she was.

Kerra shoved the General off to one side as she spun around and fired an energy blast at Robotnik at the exact moment he chose to fire his weapon.

Unfortunately, the spin coupled with the fact that the energy blast apparently had some recoil threw Kerra's balance off to the point where she couldn't dodge the bullet.

Kerra's blast hit dead center blowing Robotnik apart while his bullet caught her in the side.

Suddenly my eyes flew open and I sat up quickly and looked around.

I was still in my room. Looking at my alarm clock I saw that it was five thirty in the morning.

I got out of bed and stood up shakily. After I was able to get my nerves under control, I headed down stairs to get something to eat.

"You alright son?" My dad asked as I walked into the kitchen. "We heard you scream down here."

"Yeah it was just a really bad nightmare is all. Nothing to worry about." I replied as I tried to get some food into my protesting stomach.

At the chapel

I stood at the altar waiting for Kerra to turn the corner and begin walking down the aisle.

So far everything was just like in my dream, I just prayed that I wouldn't have to go through that for real.

Suddenly the organ started playing and I turned to see Kerra and Hammond walking down the aisle.

Kerra was just as stunning now as she was in my dream. Unlike in my dream however, she made it to the alter next to me and we began the ceremony. The whole ceremony and reception were a blur to me, just like the world is when I'm running at my full speed. I remember exchanging vows vaguely, the same with the rings, but the kiss I remember every detail of. It was so tender and gentle but held the promise of much more lustful things to come.

As we settled into the limo to head to the hotel, Kerra rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" I asked my vixen.

"No, nothing at all. I'm just happier than I've ever been before." Kerra replied with a contented sigh.

I just smiled as I wrapped my arms around my new wife as we headed to the hotel and our future together.

* * *

A/N: Okay folks that just about does it. What did you guys think about Sonic and Kerra having similar dreams? I'll leave you to make your own conclusions on that but I would love to hear your ideas. Now just one chapter left and this story will be on hiatus until Shifter Black's SG7 is complete. As always please R&R.


	13. Worst Honeymoon Ever

_**A New Destiny**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Worst. Honeymoon. Ever.**_

Having your honeymoon interrupted to go zone hopping is never in anyone's plans. Even if you happen to be Tails Prime and also the Chosen One that will save the multiverse. Yet this is what happened to me and the reason I am currently hiking through the forests of Cimmeria looking for a stalker, an innocent rabbit, aforementioned rabbit's pet chao, and the Stargate.

But before I get into that left me back up about a week and let me explain how I got in this situation in the first place.

----

**One week ago**

Sonic and Kerra arrived at their hotel on the Emerald Coast. After checking in they went to the top floor to the honeymoon suite.

"Hey Kerra! Why don't you come out onto the balcony and watch the sunset? It's really beautiful from here." Sonic called to his bride.

"Love to but I seriously need to get out of this dress." Kerra called out from the bedroom as she struggled to get out of her wedding gown. She still couldn't believe that Amy, Sally and the other girls had talked her into getting a white dress. She wanted to go with something in black that she could hid one of her guns in without wearing a leg holster, but noooo, they said it should be a white wedding.

She got her vengeance by having Billie Idol's 'White Wedding' on the playlist for the reception.

Finally having freed herself from the constricting gown, Kerra pulled some lingerie she purchased on Earth out of her suitcase along with a silk kimono style robe she picked up when her team had to go to Japan on a wild goose chase for rouge NID operatives.

'Who knew that I would ever get a chance to make use of the stuff I got out of that Victoria's Secret catalogue.' Kerra thought with a smirk as she put on the outfit she had chosen for the night before pulling on her robe.

Finally Kerra walked out onto the balcony to watch the sunset with Sonic. "Wow, you were right it is beautiful."

"Not near as beautiful as you are. Where did you pick up that robe? It looks stunning on you."

"I picked it up when we had to chase some rouge elements of the government to another country. It turned out to be wild goose chase but I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

"Really? Too bad you can't take me to Earth and show me this place. Who knows, I might enjoy myself as well." Sonic said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Kerra's waist and began gently playing with the sash that held the thin garment closed.

Kerra playfully slapped his hand away and turned around to face her husband. "Getting a little randy are we?" she asked with a giggle.

"Can you blame me? This robe just has sexy written all over it. I'm curious as to what you have on underneath, or if it's just you under there."

"Hmm, is that a fact? Well, I'd like to get some more fresh air before we go to bed, so if you want to change into something more comfortable go on ahead, I'll be in soon." Kerra said as she gave Sonic a light kiss before releasing him.

Sonic took the hint and headed to the bedroom while Kerra turned to watch the sunset.

As she watched the sun dip below the horizon Kerra began to think about how much her life had changed in the past few years. Hell her life got stood on its head just a few months ago. She was just glad that her days of saving the world were done and over with so she could at last have some peace in her life.

As twilight set it, Kerra walked back into the suite and shut the door leading to the balcony making sure it was locked. They were on the 45th floor, but she never took anything for granted when it came to the safety of her and those around her. Walking into the bedroom she heard the shower running. Figuring that she had a few minutes to kill until Sonic emerged, so she took off her robe and climbed into bed while gabbing the remote to the TV across the room.

About ten minutes later Sonic emerged from the bathroom to see Kerra curled up in the bed flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Nope, not a damn thing. Same thing as on Earth five hundred channels and nothing good on. The porn even sucks."

"Sounds about right. Shall we make our own?" Sonic asked as a sly grin tugged at his lips.

"I say let's do it to it." Kerra replied with a seductive smile as she threw back the covers and revealed her outfit.

Sonic couldn't help but stare at his bride as he took in how stunning and sensual she looked while wearing a black and pink gothic lolita outfit which consisted of a collar with a small bow in front, a bra with pink underlay visible between strips of black lace with bands around her biceps just above her elbows and a short black skirt that had a pink underlay that peeked out the bottom.

"Like what you see?" Kerra said as she spun slowly around flicking her tails around lifting the skirt slightly, teasing her mate even more.

All Sonic could do was nod and keep from drooling.

Giggling slightly, Kerra took Sonic's hand lead him to the bed and pushed him lightly onto it.

Kerra then climbed on top of her lover and began to kiss him passionately while slowly grinding her hips on his stiffening member.

Sonic groaned slightly as his member strained against the material of his shorts.

Kerra stopped kissing Sonic's lips and smiling she began to work her way down his body, slowly kissing and nibbling his neck, chest and stomach before reaching the waist band of his shorts.

Kerra ran her finger tips slowly across the elastic of Sonic's shorts before slowly pulling them down releasing his throbbing manhood from the confines of the material.

She then wrapped her fingers around his trembling cock and began to slowly stroke it while she began to run her tongue along the thick vein that ran along the bottom of his length.

Sonic took a gasping breath as he felt his cock seemingly get harder from Kerra's touch.

Seeing that Sonic was enjoying the sensations she was causing, Kerra slowly moved around until she was straddling Sonic's face.

"It's not fair that you get to have all the fun." Kerra said when she came up for air.

Sonic merely smirked as he began to run his tongue over Kerra's folds causing her to shudder in the same manner he was.

This dance of stroking, licking, and sucking continued for about half an hour before both lovers began to reach their peaks.

Kerra feeling her muscles contracting rapidly as she approached her climax and she could also feel Sonic's cock twitching in her mouth as he too began to climax.

Suddenly, Kerra came with massive force, letting loose a torrent of juices onto Sonic's face and tongue as she drove his cock further into her mouth causing her hedgehog lover to send blast after blast of his seed down her throat.

After the newlyweds were spent Kerra rolled off to one side of the bed.

"That was intense." Sonic said after a couple of minutes.

Kerra nodded in agreement as she twitched from the waves of pleasure that continued to course through her body.

As Sonic lay back to allow his wife to recover enough for round two, he failed to notice four nylon manacles rise from the corners of the mattress.

That is until they attached themselves to his wrists and ankles and drew taught.

His eyes snapped open to see his wife on all fours slowly crawling towards him, her eyes glowing slightly.

"Kerra? What's going on?"

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll be gentle." Kerra replied with a voice laced heavily with lust and a slight hint towards her predatory nature.

Sonic merely nodded as he watched the vixen straddle his waist and position herself above his still hard cock before, ever so slowly, she lowered herself down onto him.

After an agonizingly slow couple of minutes Kerra had all of Sonic inside her.

Kerra ran her hands over her body, playing with her breasts and throwing her head back with pleasure causing her to grind her hips on Sonic's member causing him to become even more aroused than the loss of control had.

Kerra then began to move her hips up and down, starting with short, quick thrusts before suddenly slowing down and moving onto slow, long thrusts. She continued this pattern for quite some time. Slow, quick. Long, short.

To Sonic, this pace was maddening. Just when he was about to climax, the pace changed causing his orgasm to go back down and his balls to swell.

Suddenly, Kerra began to pick up her pace. She felt another orgasm brewing and she wanted to have Sonic cum with her again.

Sonic was taken aback by how fast Kerra was suddenly riding him. He felt his seed getting ready to boil over but he held it in for as long as possible so that Kerra would cum with him.

Suddenly the top three floors of the hotel were filled with the screams and shouts of the two Mobians as they both climaxed.

Sonic felt Kerra's muscles contract around his cock, nearly crushing it with the suddenness and the force with which they clamped down, causing him to lose control and let his seed explode into her waiting womb.

Kerra began to experience a multiple orgasm from a combination of being so sensitive from the oral pleasuring that she had received earlier, and from the feeling of her mate's hot seed exploding inside her.

Exhausted, Kerra collapsed forward onto Sonic's chest, his member still twitching inside her.

"Hun?"

"Yes shugahog?"

"Umm, can you do something about these straps?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot in the haze." Kerra replied as her half closed eyes began to glow gently.

The manacles fell away and the blankets rose over the two lovers as they fell asleep in each other's arms thinking about what new excitement would come their way in the morning.

----

Okay, now that you've had an unrestricted look into my sex life, you can see that everything was going very well. That is until about ten o'clock the next morning. I mean come on, is it too much for a girl to ask for her honeymoon to go uninterrupted?

----

**The next morning**

Kerra and Sonic were still sleeping at a little before ten A.M., the pair cuddled together and both were snoring lightly.

Suddenly Kerra's left ear twitched as if listening for disturbances.

Then, in the living room, there was a very odd noise.

ZOOP!

_----_

Okay, I have to pause the story here for just a minute. First off, hearing ZOOP!, coming from anywhere near you is never a good sign. Second of all, if you're the one who caused aforementioned sound, you had better have a damn good reason for showing up uninvited. Anyways, back to the story.

-----

Kerra's eyes flew open at the noise. She got up as quickly as she could without waking Sonic. As she headed towards the bedroom door, she grabbed one of the hotel robes and a suppressed Ebony.

Tying the sash on the robe, Kerra slowly crept out into the living room, allowing her military training to kick into action.

Keeping her sidearm at the ready, Kerra slowly peeked around the corner, to see who had woken her up.

To her surprise, she saw a familiar figure in green, red, and gold armor standing in the living room, though he was standing on the floor instead of a non-existent wall in the middle of the room.

Seeing a perfect opportunity to practice her favorite past time, scaring the ever living shit out of people, Kerra stealthily padded her way across the plush carpeting until she was behind the figure.

The with reflexes that would make a ninja green with envy, she covered her prey's mouth with her left hand, while tapping Ebony's barrel against his helmet.

"How's it hangin' Zonic?" She asked her quarry.

Zonic gulped loudly as he slowly turned to face the person who had snuck up on him.

"Tails?" He asked

"Yup. I'm back and more dangerous than I was when I left." Kerra said with a grin.

"I can see that. What are you doing here? I came looking for Sonic. There's a situation in another Zone that I need his help with."

"He's currently sleeping after I put him through his paces last night." Kerra replied.

"What? You mean you and Sonic? That is so wrong on so many levels."

"How is it wrong?" Kerra asked cocking her head to one side with an amused smile on her lips.

"You're both guys, and siblings. It's just too weird."

"Actually, I'm a girl."

"Huh?"

"Yeah I was born a girl. But due to some really bad experiences I hid my true gender to try to fit in and avoid some really bad times."

"Ahh. I see. So what did you mean when you said before you left?"

"About ten years ago I found a device called a Stargate here on Mobius. I accidently activated it and I went through it to another planet called Earth. After being experimented on for a couple of years, I was turned into a bio-chemically and surgically augmented super soldier and forced into a human body using alien technology for about a decade with my memories and augments suppressed. Then one day while on a routine mission to deliver supplies to one of our forward operating bases, my truck was hit by a roadside bomb. Just as the device went off, however, I was able to tap into the stream of Chaos energy, and was able to save not only my own tail, but my driver's as well. I used Chaos Control and warped into the gate room at the SGC. From that point on I was able to restore myself to my true form and begin my search for Mobius." Kerra explained as Zonic took his helmet off to rub his temples.

"By the walkers, you've had a rough time as of late. It actually seems like you're the better choice for this mission than Sonic is."

"Really why's that?"

"Well, about 2 hours ago a massive Chaos Control event happened in another Zone. The Tails in that Zone was sent to this SGC place that you spoke of. That's about all I know at this point in time."

"Alright. Give me a week to get some gear together and meet me at my workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Then we can head to the No-Zone and you can give me whatever Intel you've gathered up to that point."

"Sounds good. See you in a week. By the way, is Miles your real name?"

"Sadly it was until I came back. When I got back I changed it to Kerra."

"Hmm, nice name. Definitely one of a kind."

"Why thank you. That was what I was going for with it."

"Well, you succeeded. Catch ya on the flip side." Zonic said as he opened up a Zone portal and went through it.

Kerra then stood up from the chair she had sat down in during the conversation and went to go wake up Sonic to tell him the bad news.

To Kerra, it seemed like the quiet life was just out of reach.

**One week later**

Kerra sat in her living room with Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, all of them awaiting Zonic's arrival.

"Kerra, do you really have to go?" Cream asked the vixen.

"Yeah I do. I'm the only one that knows enough of what goes on at the SGC to be able to get to Earth without getting myself killed. Plus this kinda falls under the category of missions to be taken on by the chosen one." Kerra replied to her friend.

"Chosen one? What are you talking about Tails?" Sally asked.

"A couple of years before I went to Earth Sonic and I were taken to the No-Zone to fight Mammoth Mogul. He was hunting for the chosen one that would save the multiverse. It turns out that I was that person. Of course no one knew which Tails was the chosen one, so Mammoth Mogul was just destroying Zone after Zone trying to find me. Zonic had no clue either because he had rounded up around fifty or sixty other Tails trying to find the chosen one. That was how I came to find out about my destiny and it was the second time I had become Turbo Tails."

"Turbo Tails?"

"Yeah. I can go super just like Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. Course after a lot of training and meditation while on Earth, I can pull it off without a single Chaos Emerald."

Everyone sat in stunned silence after Kerra dropped this bombshell on them.

Suddenly a Zone portal opened up in the middle of the living room soon followed by Zonic stepping out from it.

"Alright Kerra, do you have everything you need?" he asked the vixen.

"Almost ready Zonic. Just have one thing left to do." Kerra replied as she walked around the room giving everyone hugs and saying "See you soon."

Finally she reached Sonic.

"Hun…" Sonic began before Kerra put a gloved finger to his lips.

"Sonic, please don't make this any harder than it already is. Don't worry about me I can handle myself quite well. I don't plan on ever leaving you alone again. I want us to be able to have a family and finally be able to relax for the first time in our lives. I'll come back to you as soon as I can. As one of my favorite movies put it, not even death can stop true love. It just delays it a little." Kerra said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss her husband.

Sonic returned the kiss with passion equal to Kerra's before letting her go and striking his trademark pose and saying, "Come home soon and in one piece. That's all I ask of you nothing more."

"Don't worry, I'll be back to you with everything in its proper place. I plan on being old and grey when I die." Kerra said with a wink as she turned to Zonic.

"Alright Zonic, let's get this show on the road." Kerra said.

In the No-Zone, Zonic stepped through a Zone Portal, closely followed by a Kerra.

Kerra had a look of sadness as they passed the many rows of monitors. Some of them were off, indicating that the Zone they monitored was either destroyed or that Zone's Sonic was dead.

They came to the main monitor in the room, which practically took up the whole wall, and Zonic started adjusting it, switching through Zones until he stopped on one.

Kerra watched as the Sonic from that Zone wrestled with what appeared to be SGC personnel and a black wolf Mobian. Suddenly, Sonic dropped to the ground, gripping his left leg and screaming. The volume was off, but she could tell what was happening. She noticed that Zone's Tails being carted off on a stretcher, looking unconscious. She then saw this Zone's version of Hammond question Sonic. Sonic started sobbing, and the General left. The screen shut off after that.

Kerra could tell Sonic was sad about the state his friend was in, but something was off, and she couldn't tell what.

"What Intel do you have for me, if any?" She asked, turning to Zonic.

"Her name is Melissa Prower. Shortly after arriving at SGC, she made a deal with the General. She became a member of SGC, and in return, SGC would help her find her friends and the Chaos Emeralds. She is currently the highest ranked officer in the unit called SG-7. The unit is composed of three other Mobians from different planets. Two are hedgehogs with strange abilities. The blue one looks like Sonic, and I believe he has a mastery of Chaos Energy. The white one has control over some kind of black energy, but that's all I know on her. The other is a fox Mobian with bat wings. He appears to be a swordsman, but I do not recognize the style he uses. It may be his own. Him and the blue hedgehog act like your Sonic and Shadow do: Constant bickering, and prone to fights. Their group has also been given the nickname The Misfits. Melissa has shown she can command Chaos Energy with a Chaos Emerald. She can freeze time with Chaos Control in a certain area, and strike her enemies before they even know she has. She has also hinted at being able to utilize Chaos Blast, but she has yet to use it. They were searching for a Chaos Emerald on a new planet when Sonic suddenly showed up, and started running around them, creating a vacuum that sucked the oxygen away. She got the worst of it, and is currently in critical condition at the Infirmary at SGC. It appears she's becoming stable though" Zonic said, summing up the last week. "Any plans on how you'll go in?" He asked.

Kerra nodded. "I plan on being dropped off on a planet that has a Mobian there with ties to Sonic or Melissa. From there, I'll take a Stargate to SGC. I've already worked out how that gets done, so I'll spare the details" she said. "I just need to find a planet that has a Stargate AND one of their friends".

A beeping came from a monitor, and Zonic walked to it, activating it. He grinned suddenly. "Well, I think I just solved your problem" he said.

Kerra came over and watched the monitor. It showed a pink hedgehog brawling with Nordic warriors on the planet that Kerra recognized as Cimmeria. She also saw Cream and Cheese as well. She groaned in annoyance. "Lovely. That's just my luck" She then shrugged. "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Zonic, that's where I need to go, and fast. She won't last too long against them" She said, turning to Zonic.

He nodded and handed her a round device. "That communicator will allow you to contact me no matter what Zone I'm in. Call if you need help" he said before opening a Zone Portal.

Kerra pocketed the communicator and zipped through the portal, it closing behind her.

----

That brings us to where we were earlier. Me humping my gear through the forests of Cimmeria, following the path that lead to the Stargate and hopefully keeping some good people from getting killed.

As I approached the clearing where the Stargate sat, I heard the oh so familiar sound of Amy's hammer hitting the ground.

Unslinging my Grendel 6.5 mm rifle I charged the bolt chambering a round, hoping that I wouldn't have to use it. I upgraded my standard M-4 Carbine to the heavier round to be able to more effectively punch through the plate armor that the Jaffa wore.

I found a spot that provided good cover and a clear line of site for me to snipe someone if need be and watched the fight that was going on below me.

Suddenly both Amy and Cream where caught by hammers wielded by two different warriors, Amy was able to take the brunt of the hit with the haft of her hammer. Cream on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The blow caught her right arm and I heard the sickening snap of at least one bone breaking. The force of the blows sent the two girls flying into each other.

After Amy's hammer disappeared, one of the men in the clearing said something to the other men. The others started to move, but were halted by the sound of hoof beats coming down the trail.

As I watched I saw the chieftain's wife Gerwyn ride into the clearing. I figured that this would be a good time to make my entrance.

Spinning my tails together I took to the air slowly and flew to a point close enough to where I could clearly hear the conversation below.

----

"What is the meaning of this? They were not taken by Thor's Hammer. Why would you attack them when they are not Etens?" Gerwyn asked the leader of the search party.

"Gerwyn, we meant to bring them back with us, but the one in the red dress attacked us."

"Be that as it may, you should have sent someone to come for me." Gerwyn replied with fire in her eyes as she looked down upon someone she had once thought an honorable man.

I chose this moment to speak up and reveal my presence. "As he should have Gerwyn. Had I arrived before you did I would have been forced to kill some of your men to save them."

"Who goes there? Be you friend or foe?" Gerwyn asked me.

I walked into the clear and replied; "Friend if you will let me be. I am allies of the humans from Midgard."

"You know Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c?" Gerwyn asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, but not the ones you know. It's a very long and complicated story. I promise to come back and explain it to you later but right now I need to go through the portal and go to Midgard."

Amy looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"…Tails…?" she said weakly, struggling to get up.

"Stay down, Amy. Let me handle this," I told her as I walked over to Gerwyn to sort out the situation.

Amy slumped down, and decided to check on Cream.

Soon, I had managed to get a peaceful resolution to the matter. After Gerwyn and her men rode off back to their village, I walked over to Amy and Cream, and sat down next to them on the steps leading to the Stargate. "How's she doing?" I asked, nodding to Cream.

"Not good. I think her arm's broken" Amy said before turning to me with an accusatory look on her face. "You mind explaining the sudden gender change?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm not the Tails you know. I'm from a different Zone, or reality. This Zone's Robotnik is causing strain on the Zone Barriers, and they're already weakened, so if another Chaos Control like last week happens, the Multi-Verse may be in great danger."

Amy only tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll explain in detail later, but right now, we need to get her medical treatment" I said, removing a first aid kit from my web gear. From it I pulled out a SAM splint and a pressure bandage that I quickly unfolded and placed over Cream's lower arm, causing the her to wince involuntarily.

"Easy, Cream. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just trying to make sure you don't hurt your arm even more before I get you two to a doctor." I told her as I began to wrap the bandage around her arm and the splint.

"You know where there's a doctor that can help me?" Cream asked me.

I had to smile at that. Despite being injured in the manner she was with a broken arm and possible internal injuries, she still held onto her innocent nature.

"Yes Cream, I do. They are the best at taking care of us. I just need to get in contact with them first." I replied with a smile.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Amy asked me.

"Well if you two would step over this way I will show you." I said as I walked over to the DHD and pulled out my GDO and my radio along with a sheet of paper that had the address of Earth from Cimmeria.

"Ok now what?"

"Prepare to have your minds blown." I said as I started to dial the gate.

Amy, Cream and Cheese watched me enter the symbols on the DHD and saw the center button light up.

"Ok now watch the ring when I hit this button." I said as I prepared to push the center button.

After I pushed the button Amy and Cream jumped when the unstable vortex of the forming wormhole splashed back.

Chuckling, slightly I grabbed my GDO and sent my Iris code and then turned on my radio and began to call the SGC.

"Sierra Golf Charlie this is Colonel Kerra Prower of Sierra Golf One. Please respond."

I called twice more before Hammond's voice came over the radio.

"You said your name was Prower?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I know that this might be hard to understand, but I promise that if you let me through I will explain everything. But right now I have two Mobians with me that need immediate medical attention."

"Alright, But be warned that I have troops with weapons that will be covering you when you come out on our side."

"Understood sir. As a measure of trust all my weapons will be cleared and unloaded."

After that I proceeded to clear and safe my rifle, pack up the gear I had pulled out and carefully picked Cream up and told Amy to follow me through the gate.

When we came out the other side of the gate in the gate room, everyone had a look of shock and amazement.

But then I couldn't blame them, they already had one Tails Prower here, plus at five foot eight, I tower above the Mobians here.

I saw Janet come in with her medical team and two gurneys.

"Janet, this is Cream and her pet Chao Cheese, she had her right arm broken, and might have some internal injuries. This is Amy, no visible injuries but check her out just to be on the safe side."

"Understood ma'am." Janet replied as she wrote down everything that I said and issued orders to her team.

As the girls were taken to the infirmary, I saw Hammond enter the gate room. As he approached I came to attention and rendered a sharp salute and reported in.

"Sir! Colonel Kerra Prower reports as ordered!"

"At ease, now could you please explain what you're doing here and why you look like a Mobian that is already here, albeit you're quite a bit taller than her."

"Actually sir, if you want to get technical about it, she looks like me. I'm almost 27, and Cream is a lot younger than the one I remember. Now sir, if I may, I would like to drop my gear of at the armory, and go check in on Melissa and I will brief you, SG-1, and SG-7 at the same time."

"Very well. I look forward to hearing your briefing."

"Yes sir." I replied as I headed out of the gate room to the armory. My mission had officially begun.

* * *

I apologize for the delay in the update. I've had some computer issues that forced me to have to get a new hard drive. But here is the final chapter until Shifter Black's SG-7 is complete. You all know the drill, Read and Review please. Also I am writing a story that explains what happened in the intervening years between Kerra's arrival on Earth and her going back to Mobius. The first two chapters are up now. Please look to my profile for my new story, Prelude to Destiny, while waiting for A New Destiny to continue.


End file.
